


Coming for You

by cream_pudding



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Boners, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, College, Consent, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Foot Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Gratuitous Smut, Hate fucking, Library Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Fluff, Mild Kink, Mild Plot, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV Multiple, Painplay, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Swearing, Terrible Date, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/pseuds/cream_pudding
Summary: Roxas really can’t stand Axel. He’s trying to play Axel’s own game, but it’s failing miserably. All he’s managing to do is turn the bastard on, instead of getting him to back off. What’s more disturbing is that… Roxas…likes it.Update Schedule -Finished 😘
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 103





	1. Study Group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean/gifts).



> Thank you for your patronage, suju. I'm glad you enjoyed this story, and I had incredible fun writing it. Thank you for giving me this joy 😘😍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas gets stuck working on a group project with a guy he really can't stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sujurean commissioned me to write them a fic and I finally got around to it. The premis was Library Sex, so I delivered.
> 
> I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this semi-hate-fucking fic. This kinda dynamic isn't something I normally write, so please set your expectations accordingly 😄. The story also alternates POV's—more so in some spots than others. I hope it's easy enough to follow along.
> 
> Please also note the tags. It gets a bit horny and various levels of kinky in spots. Nothing too weird though, IMO.
> 
> I hope you guys have fun and can laugh along with me on this fic and its 6 chapters of silly/salty and an epilogue of salty/sweet.
> 
> Happy AkuRoku day, guys! This OTP never gets old 😍

Roxas fumes. He can’t imagine anything worse than being stuck in a study group with Axel King. King of the douchebags. King of the losers. King of the pompous asshole brigade. The prick’s running late because _of course he is_. 

Kairi keeps checking her watch. “Should we start without him?”

 _“Yes—”_  
“No, give him another minute,” Sora talks over Roxas.

The five of them twiddle their thumbs. Kairi’s checking the whiteboard markers, to make sure they’re working. Sora’s talking a mile a minute to his boyfriend, Riku. Xion’s on her phone taking Snapchat selfies. Roxas checks his phone’s clock every 10 seconds, counting down when they can start their research project without the asshole around and hopefully kick him out of the group altogether.

“Alright, the minute’s up, let’s get started. I wanna get out of here before it gets dark!” Roxas declares, clicking his pen and poised to start writing on his notepad.

“C’mon, let’s give the guy a minute. I’ll text him,” Sora still insists.

Roxas lets out a frustrated groan. “No! The guy’s always late. He’s gonna be dead weight and mooch off all our work anyways, so we don’t need him to be—”

The door to the medium-sizes group study room in the library opens up and in saunters all 6-foot of unabashed tardy smarminess incarnate. “Yo, I’m here. We can start.” Axel flops down in the last remaining chair around the large, white veneer table they all sit around—opposite of Roxas. He gives a genial smile to everyone _except_ Roxas, whom he smirks at with a cock of his eyebrow.

Roxas wrinkles his nose with disdain. “What’s your excuse?”

“Don’t need one. Let’s get on with the show.” He gestures with his hand up in the air in a circular motion, prompting them to hurry up.

“Alright, now that we’re all here let’s go over the project outline,” Kairi begins.

The _audacity!_ Roxas grinds his teeth and grips his pen, digging the tip into his notepad.

They all read passages, discuss their takes on things, figure out a plan for their project. Kairi jots everything down on the whiteboard. Sora and Xion have a billion good ideas. Roxas adds his voice and opinion to things. Riku takes meticulous notes. Axel… Axel’s chewing gum, blowing bubbles, tossing gummy bears into the air and only catches half with his face as they fall back down. One drops onto Roxas’ notepad. Roxas shoots Axel a death glare and flicks the gummy back across the table.

Axel’s tickled pink. The shortass is always so _grumpy_ and has absolutely _no chill._ He actively starts tossing all the red gummy bears at the twerp.

The red bears keep plopping against Roxas’ things _and_ himself. Anger rises and billows. He grabs the bear that smacked him in the forehead and pegs it back at that stupid dickhead.

Axel laughs quietly and winks as he evades Roxas’ attack.

Roxas can’t wait for this semester to be over already. He curses his luck of having been teamed up with this prick and wonders whose dick he’ll have to suck to get moved into another group.

###### 

Unfortunately for Roxas, he never finds an answer to his question and is stuck in a group where everyone’s making an effort, _except_ for Axel. It grinds his gears. He tries to ignore the idiot. He smirks whenever the beanpole _doe_ s get chastised by Kairi, their project mom, and Riku, their project dad. 

Roxas burst out laughing at one instance when Riku calls Axel a clown. The next thing he knows something's touching his leg, traveling up. A smug, half-lidded smirk sits on Axel's face and he puckers his lips at Roxas.

Roxas recoils in disgust and jumps up from his seat.

"What's wrong now?" Kairi asks, exasperated.

Not wanting to sound like a baby, Roxas purses his lips and retakes his seat, muttering, "Just a stink bug crawling up my leg." He glares daggers at Axel.

Unable to resist, Axel strokes the angry midget’s leg again with his toes and bites down the grin as Roxas’ stare burns and smolders.

"Oh gross! A stink bug? Where is it?" Xion shifts and looks under the table, which thank-fucking-god gets that dickheads leg off Roxas.

"It's okay. I think it went under Axel's seat," Roxas coos with raised eyebrows and gives Axel an ever-pointed cool stare.

Xion settles and the group gets back to discussing the finer points of their project. Axel's gross toes are back on Roxas' knee though. Roxas scooches back from the desk, arms folded, glaring with utter menace and all the seething feelings he holds inside for the dipshit with his stupid flame-red hair, and clown-makeup tattoos.

Axel bats his lashes at Roxas, cocks his brow in an infuriatingly self-assured and smug way, turns his head to the front and—"We should divide the readings, filter out all secondary sources. Lancer and Herbert are the dominant viewpoints so that's a good place to start." 

How that look turns cockier when the asshole looks back at Roxas and says, “if you ask me," he isn't sure.

"Ahh, that's great input. Hadn't thought of that!" Kairi sings and others agree. She writes it down on the whiteboard. Circles it and underlines the names.

Axel pops another gummy bear in his mouth and chews loudly, fighting back his laugh because the look Roxas’ gives him is just about priceless. 

Roxas fumes and he's had enough of the dickhead.

###### 

The next time their study group meets, Roxas aims to be super early so he can grab a different seat. Yet he gets stuck in a conversation with a professor who likes the sound of their own voice far too much before he’s able to exit the lecture hall and get to the library.

He arrives late—he knows it's late because even _Axel_ is there before him, wearing a shit-eating grin.

Roxas mutters his apologies, which is more than the douchebag sitting opposite of himself has ever done. He pulls out his books and things and focuses on the project—that is until he feels something brush up against his leg and vanishes. He glares at Axel, who's busily facing the front and commenting on something Kairi's writing down. 

The man's pointed chin and nose irritate Roxas. The way stupid green eyes flick over to look at him, despite Axel, overall, still facing the front, causes Roxas to scrunch his face up in sour disgust. That smirk unfurls, curling the corner of Axel's lip. The jerk has the audacity to slowly turn around again to face Roxas, looking ever-so-pleased with himself for fuck-knows what reason.

The fuckwit reaches across the table. Roxas follows the motion to a bag of fruit sitting in the middle of the table. Where did the bananas come from? Axel grabs one, peels it, leans back in his chair—Roxas flinches, the touch on his leg returning. He narrows his eyes. Axel's smirk spreads with smarm. He opens his mouth wide and slips the banana in, closing his mouth around it.

The touch on Roxas' shin goes up and down.

Outrage boils. Roxas grabs for his pen, to fling it at that stupid head—he stops himself and takes a calming breath, reminding himself of what his friend Naminé said to him when he'd vented his frustrations to her the other day—

_"Just ignore him. He's a grade-A bully and just wants to get a reaction out of you."_

He tries to find his zen, takes a breath, and ignores the touch and rub on his leg. He puts pen to paper and tries to focus on the project. He blanks out the way Axel's eating the banana oh-so-slowly and noisily: munch, munch, schlick, schlick. He blocks out the repulsion elicited by the gross bare toes brushing against his knee. He ignores the firm but gentle rub up and down his calf. Ignores the toes sliding beneath the hem of the leg of his jeans, nails flicking against his sock and the skin around his ankle. 

Axel's still eating the stupid banana. He turns at his waist, facing the front, giving Roxas a side-on view as he slips the hardly-nibbled-on banana in and out of his mouth. 

Roxas glares. He swallows. The infernal rub on his leg and skin drives him mad. He clenches his jaw and averts his gaze from the moron. He focuses on his work, and listening, and talking.

Axel’s highly amused. He can _see_ he’s irritating the fuck out of the blond, but Roxas’ doesn’t shirk away, so Axel thinks of what he can do to try harder in getting a response out of the guy.

The banana thankfully gets finished but the toes leave Roxas’ shin and travels up. He watches Axel out of his periphery. Watches him shift to face him again from across the table. The toes are at his knee—his thigh—rubbing slowly up and down. The outside. The… inside. Roxas swallows hard. He's boiling with rage, digging his pen into the paper and scratching into the surface. What is the guy's _problem?_ Can't the dipshit see that he doesn't care? That he won't react? No matter what happens?

Axel’s working hard on keeping the giggle inside. He thought the group project would be boring, but now he’s definitely having fun and truthfully looks forward to their twice-weekly meetings. Roxas’ knuckles are white. His neck and tips of ears ruddy. His lips form a thin, disgruntled line. The guy’s going to crack any minute, Axel can feel it.

Axel’s leg keeps moving. The toes keep rubbing, curling, stroking up and up and up. How long are Axel's legs exactly? If Roxas moves now he'll give the jerk too much satisfaction. No. He stays his ground. No matter how much his gut buzzes with angry hornets, or how hot he feels. He's so fucking _angry._ Livid, really. What the fuck is this dickheads problem? Roxas clenches his jaw, scribbles furious doodles of geometric shapes and swirls on his notepad—his eyes snap up and he locks eyes with Axel.

Axel feels himself go slack-jawed—he curls his toes. Yes… _unmistakable_. The glare Roxas throws him… _priceless_. The little angry gnat's secret is out. Axel leans forward, elbows on the table, chin in hand. He _stares_ , his self-satisfied smirk tugging on his lips as heat wells in the bit of his stomach.

He doesn't know or care what's being discussed in the group right now. All he cares about is the fact that little, snobby, uptight Roxas Thompson is sporting a raging boner. Axel stretches his leg up and curls his toes again, just to be sure. Yep. Hard. Maybe even a little hot. A little… _girthy._ He licks his lips, barely keeping the, 'My, my, my,' from his voice as he makes eyes at Roxas.

He enjoys Roxas' cheeks turning flaming red to match his neck and ears. He enjoys seeing the struggle as Roxas keeps his mouth shut—the _moan_ inside—Axel _presses_ and _rubs_ the bulging head through the jeans. He focuses on it, drawing lazy circles against it with his big toe. A longing to hear a squeak or grunt or _anything_ from Roxas spurs him on.

Roxas’ heart thunders. He doesn’t know _why_ or _how_ but he’s hard. Throbbingly so. Hadn’t noticed til that _stupid_ motherfucking _foot!—_ He’s beside himself with outrage: his hand trembling as he struggles to hold on to his pen. Incapable of doing anything productive—like move or think, he simply lowers his eyes and gulps. He can’t stand the way the pervert’s looking at him: so smug and intense almond-shaped eyes and unruly stupid hair and lips… 

The rest of the session passes without Roxas paying attention to anything other than the foot on his cock while he buries his face in his hand to try and hide how red he’s flushing.

Kairi’s words of, “Alright, I think that’s everything for today. You all hopefully know what to work on for next time and we’ll see each other again next week,” are music to Roxas’ ears and he scooches back from the table and weeps most of his belongings into his bag in one go.

Axel’s never seen someone pack up so quickly in his life, and Axel should know, ‘cause he’s a master at packing and going. Axel’s also never seen someone walk around so stiffly _and_ clutching their books to their crotch. He lets out a light, "See ya next time, Roxas," as the man leaves the study room as if the building’s fire-alarm has gone off.

Roxas rages at himself and his stupid body all the way home. That stupid prick touching him like that…!!! It had only been the stimulation. Nothing else. Not that smirk, or those eyes, or the sound of the clown’s laugh so rumbly and low— 

He needs to find a way to get the fuckwit back. A way to completely disgust and shock him. Roxas has to fight fire with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter 1 out of the way. 6 more to go with the same kind of energy—though way more ridiculous and smutty. Strap in 😄
> 
> Comments would be appreciated 👌👍
> 
> Again, happy AkuRoku Day, guys ❤️❤️❤️


	2. Fire with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas plans for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the next chapter. I'm delighted that you guys got a kick out of the 1st chapter. Please, strap in for more ridiculousness. Chapter warning - there is more foot stuff (after this chapter there's no more of that, so I hope you can bear with me 😄)

Roxas has a plan and he's prepared. He goes to the study room, to find a slightly different set-up. An additional desk has been wheeled in, lengthening their workspace. _Excellent,_ Roxas thinks to himself and sits at the far end of the desk space, spreading the books he gathered off the library shelves, all around himself, so Xion won't sit so close to him.

The plan works, she sits closer to the front, with the others.

"Good to see you getting so many books out," Riku remarks. 

Roxas gives him a thumbs-up and waits for the dickhead to arrive at his predictable 5 to 10 minutes tardy time. He enters with maximum noise, bearing a bundle of plastic bags which he drops unceremoniously onto the table. The contents of the bags get emptied—apples, bananas—Roxas' lip curls with distaste and heat stupidly enough wells in his stomach at the sight. Axel having gone shopping for supplies hardly counts as a valid reason to be late, in Roxas’ mind.

Not even when a box of donuts gets produced.

"Wow, Axel. Thanks for all the food!" Sora coos while grabbing for the treats and the others also thank the ingratiating fuckknuckle, as if these gifts eradicate what an utter freeloader Axel is.

Not for Roxas though. He'll never forget or forgive.

The dick on a stick sits opposite of Roxas. _Of course_ he does. _Good_ , Roxas thinks, ready to enact his plan if the perve tries the leg-thing again.

Sure enough, not even two minutes into them discussing the readings _most_ of them had reviewed—Axel’s given a bullshit excuse of having been too busy with family drama all weekend to do some simple revision—the jerk gets up to his irritating antics. He starts fidgeting and grabs the box of donuts, flinging the lid open. He swirls a long, slender finger around the box before choosing one. Flashing a stupid grin at Roxas he begins—one could hardly call it _eating_. Facing Roxas, Axel sticks his tongue through the middle of the baked treat and runs it around and around. Roxas clenches his jaw to keep his expression as neutral as possible and looks at one of the books which lies open before himself.

Roxas has no clue what the imbecile is playing at. The urge to throw something rises as Axel noisily— _sloppily—_ eats the donut and licks his fingers. He focuses as hard as he can on the work all around, which he manages until, signaled by a loud yawn and stretch from the lanky shit, he feels that damn bare foot on his leg again. The toes rub. Axel whines aloud to the group how boring and tiring research is. Roxas glares. The toes keep traveling up and up.

Despite the unsavory touch, giddy excitement builds in Roxas as well. _No!_ Not because Axel’s touching him, but because he can exact his revenge if the creep keeps going the way he’s going. 

Axel’s certainly not slowing down. The warm press of toes and the sole of Axel’s foot travels up and along the inside of Roxas’ thigh. 

Roxas’ heart thumps. Heat pools in the pit of his stomach. He’s excited to dish it out to the ignoramus. Spreading his legs a _little_ wider, he scooches closer and the edge of the table digs into Roxas’ stomach.

Axel halts for a moment, observing the shifting position. He quirks his lip, leans back in his chair so he can reach Roxas’ crotch with his foot. Though he's a little perturbed as to why the grump isn't pulling away like last time, he's also curious to know if the weirdo is hard again for him.

Roxas purses his lips in challenge. The touch against his groin elicited tingles and forces him to breathe deep. It’s fine though. He’s just experiencing a natural biological response to pressure and stimuli around his genitals. It’s got _nothing_ to do with this particular brand of asshole sitting across from him. Roxas reaches down.

Axel thinks maybe Roxas is going to push him away. He can feel fingers fumbling about. He frowns.

_Good_ , Roxas thinks. The dickhead’s confused. Time to exact his revenge and freak the shithead out. Roxas unzips his fly and raises his eyebrows at Axel in defiance.

Does… Roxas _want_ him to touch… Axel's heart thumps and his cock throbs. He slips his toes into the folds of Roxas' pants—he freezes and stares. Maybe his mouth’s even fallen open a tiny bit? The cocky bastard’s still throwing death-glares his way. Axel swallows the erotic lump stuck in his throat. He brushes his foot against hot skin and coarse hairs. Roxas is commando. How did the little shit go from dweeb to foxy in 0.01 seconds flat? The guy's got balls. Literally. Axel points his toes and feels them. 

Roxas' whole body buzzes. The touch on his—he flinches and blinks rapidly. Why… isn't… he… 

The creeping smirk engulfs Axel’s face. 

Roxas grows _painfully_ aware of his growing erection. His heart thunders, his abdominal muscles spasm with every flicking stroke of Axel’s bare foot against him. This has all gone wrong. So terribly, _horrifically_ wrong! Why isn’t the bastard pulling away? Why isn’t he abhorrent mortified? ‘ _Because he’s a sick fuck_ ,’ an inside voice screams at Roxas. He flushes with the height of embarrassment, hunches over, and grabs a book, burying his nose in it. He can’t stand looking at Axel or being seen by him. He can’t risk having his peers see or suspect anythi—a whole other level of shame dumps on Roxas as he becomes painfully aware of the four other people in the room with him and the prick. 

He can’t pull away now—his fly's undone and his cock’s stiff. There is no choice but to stay quiet—he clamps his mouth shut and squeezes everything inside himself to keep the moan from erupting as Axel tickles his sensitive and engorged head with the pads of his toes.

Roxas is so wet. Half-amused, half-aroused, Axel gets a good amount on and between his toes, which he splays to catch Roxas around the girth of his shaft. As subtle as he can manage, he pivots his ankle to pump Roxas' cockt with his foot. He watches the other man across the table from him, with unadulterated fascination. He feels his own arousal grow into a swelter. What is Roxas thinking? Why is he letting him get away with this? Axel just liked teasing him. This is too much. Roxas is taking it too far. Axel licks his lips and breathes a little deeper while he jerks his foot up and down Roxas’ cock at an increasing speed. It‘s hell uncomfortable but no way will he stop until Roxas pulls away. Because Roxas _will_ pull away. It’s just a matter of time.

He doesn't though. Roxas keeps his head buried in the book. Everyone else around them has fallen silent, scribbling notes, turning pages. Tinny music emanates from Xion’s earbuds. Sora hums to himself as he chomps on an apple. Riku’s busy cross-referencing between books, Kairi’s typing up a storm on her laptop. Axel keeps his strain inside. It’s a competition now as to who moans first or stops first. It sure as hell ain’t gonna be Axel. He digs deep, stretching his leg and squeezing the hot, hard cock between his splayed toes.

Roxas feels dizzy. He’s barely keeping his panting breaths down. Why is he letting Axel get away with this? The guy’s a sicko. But the buzz in his cock and the tightening of his innards is so delicious. Roxas is _so_ close. So close to putting a stop to this. _Aaaaaany_ moment now. Any second. An iota more. Just… a little…. The rubbing intensifies. Roxas can’t bring himself to glare up at the depraved numbskull. The strokes pull at him. A toe rubs the head of his cock—Roxas chokes and squeaks. He trembles and clutches the book tight, bending down a fraction further, kissing the table's surface with his forehead.

An explosion of wet heat coats Axel’s foot. He freezes. Revulsion—or _excitement?_ floods him and churns inside his gut like a hurricane. He bites his knuckle so he doesn’t squeak the same pathetic way Roxas just did. A need to touch himself courses through his veins. That was the hottest thing he’s seen in a long while.

“Are you two okay?” Riku asks, with a cautious— _suspicious?—_ cock of the brow to accompany the question.

Roxas thinks he’ll die from mortification. He coughs and pokes his head up from behind his book, but just enough to see, without showing his stained-red cheeks. “Yeah.” He sinks back down beneath the book cover. Axel slides his foot off and Roxas braves checking himself out by stiffly reaching down between his legs. He winces at the feel of his cum pooling against his groin. Drips of it splash on his hand from above. He doesn't want to know what the underside of the desk looks like. He zips himself up as best he can with one hand as the pulse of his orgasm still rattles him inside.

Axel stares, dumbfounded. His head feels foggy. He can’t believe what just happened, but his wet foot is proof. He rubs himself clean as well as he can against the carpet. Roxas completely avoids eye-contact with him—he’s still hiding out behind the book. It’s too funny. A trembling laugh builds. Axel tries to suppress it, but it bursts forth, garnering the attention of everyone in the room—even Roxas.

“What’s so funny?” Sora asks, wanting to always be in on the joke.

“Nothing you’d understand.” Tears prick his eyes. Axel wipes them away and excuses himself. Slipping his foot back into his flip-flops, he heads to the bathroom. The boner from _Hell_ he’s sporting right now needs attention and he wants to fix the situation while the sound of Roxas’ climaxing squeak still sits fresh in his ears. Plus… he _probably_ should also wash his foot.

When he comes back he finds Roxas is gone. “Yo, what happened to him?” He hikes his thumb out in the direction of the empty and cleared space.

“He had a family emergency come up and had to go,” Kairi explains.

Axel _barely_ contains the snicker. He knows all about Roxas’ _coming_ family emergency. He’s certainly looking forward to the next time they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean… Roxas should have really thought that plan through a lot better. Maybe he'll learn to not underestimate Axel's stubbornness next time 😂😂


	3. Uninvited Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas can't seem to catch a break or get a shred of privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 3! Ding, ding, ding! Public handjob. I cackled madly through this chapter - but then I cackled madly through most of this fic in general.
> 
> Enjoy the bite-sized morsel of smut.
> 
> Oh, also, I updated a bunch of tags on the fic for the later chapters 😏

Roxas blows off the study group again and again. Kairi and Sora are mad, but it’s okay, since Roxas doesn’t see them on any sort of regular basis. He only gets text messages which he can easily ignore. And besides, he’s not shirking his duties to the group. If he were, he wouldn’t be holed up in one of the smaller study rooms on the second floor of the library right now, pouring over journal articles and textbooks.

There's not much in these small, rectangular study rooms: not much for anything more than a desk, pushed against the shorter side of the space, some powerpoints, and two chairs. 

Roxas sits with his back to the door. A glass pane runs along the wall, looking out into the library aisles, and letting in light. He’s been in there for roughly an hour, with one more hour to go before his allotted time runs out when he hears a knock. He looks behind. The door opens—Roxas stomach drops and he tenses with irritation.

“Hey, there you are. Haven’t seen you for two weeks. Thought you dropped off the face of the planet.” Axel closes the door and saunters in, making extra short work of the small space between the door and desk.

“This room’s occupied,” Roxas growls and turns back around with the intention to focus on his work but his mind races and his senses feel tingly and on high-alert.

“Whatcha working on?” Axel pulls out the chair next to Roxas.

“The _group_ project. The group project you’re doing jack-shit for. Piss off and leave me alone.” Roxas pulls his books along as he scooches close to the wall and the embedded window. The air feels too thick and hot. The walls seem to be closing in.

“Hey now. I’m here to work on that too.” Axel drops a satchel bag on the table and pulls out some stuff.

Roxas rolls his eyes but generally ignores the ass and _tries_ to focus on his revisions but it's difficult to get past the sentence he’s read three times now as Axel shuffles around and hums to himself.

"Do you _mind?"_ Roxas snaps.

Axel cocks a brow at Roxas. “Fine. Be that way. It’s rude though, y’know." He gets out his phone, holding it horizontal and he swipes while saying, "A guy shows you a nice time and you don’t even call? I’m hurt.” He tilts his head and directs a soulful look at Roxas. He can’t hold it for more than a few seconds before he breaks into a smirk. Roxas’ eyes ping-ponging between the books and himself is simply too amusing. “I’ve been thinking about you, you know—the thing we shared.” He puts on his alluring voice, feeling it rumble and tickle low in his throat. 

A disgruntled wrinkle of the nose and silence greets him. He chuckles, returns his attention to his phone, sticks the pods in his ears, and clicks through to something _appropriate_ to watch.

Roxas hears a noise. He looks around and _of course_ it’s Axel. He wrinkles his nose with distaste as he sees the porn the pervert plays on his phone—the screen tilted toward Roxas. He snaps his attention to his work, covering the side of his face closest to the fuckwit with his hand and scribbles furious notes about what he’s just read. He will ignore the dickweed. It’s Roxas’ only option.

Axel smirks. He loves the way he gets under Roxas’ skin. He ups the volume to the MAX. The thin and frail music fills the room, interspersed and punctuated by the moans of the men on the screen and the slapping of skin on skin. Axel gets ready for the glare. He can almost time it, 3… 2… 1— _there_ it is. He bats his eyelashes, quirks his brows while gesturing to the screen with a nod of his head, and wets and puckers his lips briefly. “This could be us. How ‘bout it?”

Roxas’ blood boils. He strikes like a viper, aiming for and pinching the pods out of Axel’s ear. He throws it against the wall above Axel’s stupid, dumb head. The pod bounces.

“Hey, man! That shit’s expensive. If you break it I’m gonna make you fucking pay!” Axel snaps, genuine anger aroused. He turns away from the petty fucker and looks for where his pod’s gotten to.

Roxas huffs. He can’t concentrate under these circumstances. He keeps replaying Axel’s foot rubbing against him. Whenever he swallows it sticks in his throat and he doesn't like how sweaty his palms have gotten. It’s smudging the ink on his paper. He grabs his bottle of water and vaguely watches Axel disappear under the desk, as he looks for his noisy pod. Roxas grabs Axel’s phone and turns the volume down and hits the power button.

“Hey,” the desk rattles. “Fuck,” Axel swears, having hit his head on the underside.

Roxas can’t help the snicker of satisfaction. Axel brushes against his leg and Roxas’ laugh dies in his throat as he freezes. A jolt of excitement bursts in his chest. “What’re you doing?” he complains, leaning back to peer under the desk.

“Move your leg. My pod’s rolled under your chair.” Axel shoves at him again.

Roxas’ heart thumps harder and faster. Axel’s hand’s on his knee, grabbing, nails digging. Roxas spreads his legs. The memory of Axel’s last visit between his limbs mingles with the sensation of warm hands on his thighs.

“Got it,” Axel sings out, inspecting the white object to make sure it’s not damaged. He sits back on his haunches and looks at where he’s ended up. His smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. He takes his other earpod out, and slips them into his jeans pocket. “Yo, Roxas… this is pretty familiar, huh?” He reaches for Roxas’ thighs and rubs them.

Roxas’ innards turn to a buzzing and mushy mess. He can’t find his voice. The tingling, dancing butterflies in his gut steal it away. He doesn't want to say something to encourage the dickhead—or say anything to dissuade him either… 

“If you say nothing I’m gonna stay down here,” comes the sing-songing threat.

Roxas clenches around that comment. An urge to say something—anything—bubbles up—a word? a sound? Roxas swallows it down and stays silent, wondering—with bated breath—what the asshole has in mind. 

The silence Axel’s greeted with in regards to his teasing unnerves, but also thrills him. He chuckles. “You filthy brat.”

“Shut your mouth, you cock-slut!” Roxas bursts with an explosive shout. His cheeks tinge pink and burn with heat. He forces his hands to ease their hold on his book and pen.

Axel chuckles deeper. So deep it makes Roxas’ cock twitch. “Calling me such names..... Is that your wishful thinking or your cock's?” Axel rubs his hands up and down the inside of Roxas’ thighs with more purpose. 

"Not wishful thinking. You're _obsessed_ with my dick," Roxas squeezes out with venom.

“Au contraire, I'm obsessed with making you mad." Axel runs his fingers lazily up and down Roxas' thighs, inching closer each pass to the man's crotch, "You're the one who seems obsessed with getting your cock out. You thought my foot felt good… wait til you feel my hands. Maybe even my mouth—” Axel peeks out between Roxas’ legs under the table, his eyes half-lidded, his cheeks dusted red, “if you’re lucky.”

Roxas can't think straight. A shake resides in his chest and in his exhale as he forces out an indignant sounding, "Asshole." He jerks forward, pushing his chair in close to the desk so he can't see the fuckheads beady eyes, or stupid smile, clownish hair, and utterly dumb tattoos.

Being banished under the desk doesn’t faze Axel. He takes it as a sign that Roxas wants him to get on with it—which brings a lopsided tilt to his smirk. He paws at Roxas' crotch with the heel of his palm, feeling the outline of the cock which gets hard in a matter of moments. Axel chuckles under the table and unzips Roxas' fly. "Aww, you're not commando today." Axel snickers though he’s _slightly_ disappointed. "Guess it's 'cause you weren't expecting to run into me, huh."

"Shut the fuck up and get on with it," Roxas growls, wanting to get back to his studies. He tells himself the only way to get rid of the dickhead is to let him do the thing. So what if Roxas is eager for it? It doesn't mean anything. He's eager to be left alone again, that's all.

A shiver runs down Axel's spine over Roxas' commanding voice. "Bossy." He likes it. He also likes the sight of Roxas' thick cock as he pulls down the front of Roxas' black jocks. He shuffles closer. It’s cramped under the desk, but he likes being between Roxas’ legs… in a public place. His pulse quickens and his breath rasps. He tugs and jerks Roxas off in a slow rhythm.

Roxas doesn’t move a muscle. He forces his breath down low and even. Axel wasn’t lying: his hands _are_ good. Roxas’ pulse sends throbs down the length of his cock which synchronize with Axel’s massage. His abdominal muscles clench: Axel slips his other hand down, cupping Roxas’ sac and fondles. His thumb rubs Roxas’ leaking slit, his broad, warm hand pulls his foreskin back and forth—a warm breath at his tip makes Roxas shudder and shiver. He grabs a thick textbook, opens it up and puts it atop of his head while he presses his forehead against the desk, hoping to look to anyone who might pass by the window like a college student frustrated with his workload instead of a college student who's receiving a handjob under a desk.

Axel's almost giggling with excitement as he leisurely massages Roxas' cock. He can feel the throbbing pleasure in the shaft, can see Roxas' _appreciation_ in the hardness of his cock and the leaking from his slit. He fondles Roxas' sac and gets as close as possible with his lips without actually touching the needy appendage. No way will he give Roxas a blowjob. Not until the stubborn midget begs for it. And boy, is Axel excited to hear what _that_ might sound like.

The sensation in Roxas’ shaft is intense. He hates the asshole. He has to remember to hate the asshole. What he’s doing right now in public is criminal. If they get caught they’ll both get expelled or suspended, or at the very least barred from entering the library again. He rocks his hips into Axel’s touch and moans ever so silently, loathing the idea that Axel might hear and _know_ how insanely good the sensation is.

Axel thinks he hears something. "You like my hands on you, huh?" he goads, enjoying the feel of Roxas—enjoying the idea of wiping that stupid glare off that cherub face and darkening those impossibly blue eyes with lust, rather than just anger. The silence he’s greeted with grows the smirk on his face. Roxas is complete putty in his hands.

"Imagine what my mouth would feel like." He scooches even closer, Roxas’ cock looming large. He pushes out his tongue and takes a tentative lick at Roxas’ slit, waiting for—

Roxas jerks up and squeaks, clutching the book around his head all the harder. “Fuck.”

Axel chuckles.

A knock at the door sends an intense shock of panic through Roxas, jerking him again. His heart was in his throat before, now it's definitely ready to leap out of his mouth. A plaintive, “Ow,” sounds from Axel below who's smacked his head under the desk.

“Shit,” Roxas utters under his breath as the door opens. “Shit, fuck, shit—"

"Hey, Roxas,” comes the familiar voice from behind.

"Hey, hi—hey." Roxas sweats as Riku enters and comes over to the desk. Roxas _casually_ leans closer to the desk, pressing himself against it, hoping— _praying_ that Riku _hasn't,_ and won't see anything.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you. I was just walking past and saw you in here and since I haven't seen you in a while I wanted to check that you're doing okay and keeping up with your half of the project."

With a thundering heart, Roxas cranes his neck awkwardly to look up at the other man. “Hey, yeah. I’m doing fine. I’m—” he gasps and rasps. Axel’s licked him again, “—here so I can get work on the project done.”

Riku’s brows furrow.

Under the table, Axel’s beside himself with glee. He wonders how red he can get both Roxas and stick-in-the-mud Riku, if the guy finds out what’s happening. Axel squeezes and jerks Roxas’ shaft and laps at the slit like it’s oozing delicious nectar. This opportunity is too perfect and might call for a change of plans re: making Roxas beg.

A moan half-escapes Roxas—he sucks in a deep breath to swallow down the sound.

“Are you alright?” Riku asks with concern.

Roxas’ groin and abdomen is aflame with tingling pleasure. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m… kinda been feeling… sick, which is—” he gulps and breathes against the pleasure Axel’s flicking tongue inflicts on him. He squeezes his thighs together trying to get Axel _off_ him, or smother him to death. He doesn’t care which, but he needs one of those two things to happen _right now!_ His head swims. Is Riku still there? He clears his throat. What bullshit excuse is he giving? “Which is why I’m not in the group. Sorry.” He coughs, feigning illness.

Axel enjoys the tight squeeze of Roxas’ thighs. He likes Roxas holding him in place. Sneaky little minx. He closes his lips around the tip of Roxas’ cock, swiping his tongue against the slit. He starts sucking.

Roxas gurgles and turns back to the desk and his books so Riku won’t see his eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Alright… sorry, man. I hope you feel better soon.” Riku backs out of the room.

Roxas lifts his hand to wave as he slumps forward, resting his head against the desk.

The door opens and shuts. Roxas can’t hold the moan in any longer as Axel’s heat and sucking grows intense. It’s music to Axel’s ears. He pumps the base of Roxas’ shaft, and cups and squeezes the sac gently. A big pulse goes through the cock. Liquid bursts and fills Axel’s mouth. He can’t stop smiling as he drinks it up. Roxas shudders and his thighs splay in a relaxed manner.

Axel let’s go when there’s nothing left to fill his mouth and crawls out from under the desk. Sitting on his chair he rubs the back of his hand against his mouth. He can’t wipe the shit-eating grin from his face. Roxas looks high and floppy the way he’s draped over the desk and how his chest heaves and chuffing puffs leave that slim frame.

“God, Roxas, you really _do_ look sick. Hope you feel better soon, my dude.” Axel claps Roxas on the back. 

Roxas flinches and grumbles out a tired, yet-no-less venomous, “Fuck you, Axhole.”

Tickled pink, Axel lets out a belly-laugh. “Did you jus’ call me _Ax-_ hole?”

“Fuck you!” Roxas bites.

The laugh out of Axel grows even louder. “I’m lookin’ forward to the day you do, Rox- _ass_.” He gets up and gathers his things while Roxas tries to compute what they just talked about.

“I’ll catch you around.” Axel leaves, casting a glance back at Roxas, who’s got his middle finger up. The finger remains in the air as Axel passes the outside of the room, past the glass. He can’t stop chuckling for a solid five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I trick you guys with the chapter title? You all thought it was related to Axel when it's in fact Riku at the end there?! Ahahah! Bet you Roxas would have loved to enjoy his gobbie in peace and uninterrupted quietude.
> 
> Throw some kudos my way if you feel like it. I also love hearing from you guys about how you madly cackle along with me through these chapters.


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas gets _actual_ revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content below! But you'd probably not be here if not for the smattering of smut, right? 😉
> 
> Swearing, derogatory name-calling, manhandling, submission, voyeurism, masturbation, cock-teasing. All the good stuff! Oh, and of course, Roxas, getting revaaaaaange! MWAHAH! 😈

Given what happened between himself and Axel, Roxas sees no point in avoiding the project group, and so he attends. He, however, can’t look at Axel without his heart jolting and his cock _wanting._ It’s like the prick elicits a Pavlovian response in Roxas. It adds to his distaste of the dipshit. His continued irritation is also sustained by the fact that he can’t make eye contact without the moron leering at him and licking his lips.

Roxas is in need of revenge. _Big time._ He’s tired of being the one to come undone. He _hates_ giving Axel the satisfaction of making him cum and moan… as much as he also likes it when that happens. He bides his time, waiting for inspiration or an opportune moment to arise. In the meanwhile, he sits away from Axel, or keeps his chair away from the desk when he _has_ to sit opposite the giant toadstool. 

This day, Axel’s being a filthy whorebag with the way he deepthroats the banana. Roxas can’t stop thinking about that mouth around his tip, so basically _throws_ himself at the chance to head down to the archives of the library, on a mission to find some journal articles Xion has the dewey decimal numbers for.

The archives are quiet and dimly lit, with flickering halogen lights which are on their last legs. Row upon row of filing cabinets form corridors with a central walkway down the middle. It smells musty, and Roxas finds himself in a dark corner due to a blown-out light, so uses his phone’s flashlight to see properly.

“Yo!”

Roxas jumps with a yelp, his heart in his throat. He sighs out with relief, his hand on his chest. “Geez man, what the fuck! Way to sneak up on me.”

“You’ve been gone for a while. The others are getting worried.” Axel cocks his hip and places his hand there.

Roxas hums with sarcasm. “Sure. More like just _you.”_

Axel snorts. “I’m so _flattered_ you think so, but no.”

“Whatever.” Roxas turns back to the filing cabinet and walks his fingers through the folders, cross-checking the decimal numbers with what’s on the printed sheet Xion gave him. “I’m nearly done. Just need one more journal article. You can either piss off, or help.”

Axel steps up close behind Roxas, arms outstretched either side of him, reaching and leaning against the filing cabinets. “I choose neither. I think I’ll just watch you instead. Looks like you can handle yourself judging by that pile you’ve already found. Go you, Rox _-ass,”_ Axel husks against Roxas’ ear and bumps his hip into Roxas’ back.

Roxas stops and feels the flutters ignite in his belly and rise into his chest. Axel continues leaning against him: chest and hips—the hips begin to grind. Axel hums and breathes out Roxas' name over and over again with that stupid tease at the end as he continues rolling his pelvis.

The _ax_ hole is at it again. Roxas ignores him, really needing to find this last journal article.

Axel isn't at all perturbed by Roxas' lack of interest. He's come to the conclusion that Roxas has the resolve of a very hungry cat. What's on the meal plan? Axel hopes it's his own cock for once. As much as he enjoys breaking Roxas' scowl with the power of orgasm he's also a little itchy and pent up to get himself stroked as well. He rolls his hips with more purpose, stoking his own erection into bloom with the grinding friction against Roxas' firm-feeling ass. Rox-ass _indeed_.

He closes his eyes, dips his head a little lower and once again murmurs Roxas' name into the curve of the angry midget’s neck.

Concentrating on stupid numbers in the semi-dark is hard when pressed with a needy axhole and his stiff bulge poking into his back. Locating the last article, Roxas slams the metal cabinet shut with relief and smacks the thin book onto the pile of other articles.

Axel jumps but his slow grind only halts momentarily. He bumps his hips against the small of Roxas' back with more purpose. "Find what you were looking for?" 

"Yup." Roxas turns around and, in a flash, grabs and latches onto Axel's crotch, digging his fingers and nails into the patch of fabric covering sensitive skin. He indulges in the feel of that hardening cock and the sound of Axel's painful exhaling squeak for only a moment. This is his chance! Roxas is on a mission—a warpath: dish out Axel’s own medicine!

"You like that, _ax_ hole, you little bitch?" He squeezes harder and the whimper and hitch of Axel’s breath, as the beanpole curls in on himself, spreads a giant, sickly satisfied smirk across Roxas' lips.

Axel’s complete putty in Roxas' hands. He nods with eagerness but pulls his hips back to try and loosen the grip on his junk. 

Roxas holds on firm and yanks Axel back against himself. "I didn't tell you to move, so _don't,”_ Roxas growls. Heat throbs in his veins. His breath comes harder with excitement.

Axel struggles to keep his composure. His cock aches, but for a different reason than the iron grip on him. He bows his head and lifts his gaze to meet the steely-blue piercing stare.

Roxas, aroused beyond words over the tall, lanky shithead bowed and bent to his will, squeezes and pulls at Axel's crotch. It's dark, but the blush brandishing Axel's cheeks stands out. With force, Roxas commandeers the front of Axel's jeans, unzipping him and shoves his hand down the front: scratchy hairs, hot skin, and a solid erection greets him.

Axel puffs and pants and his brows knit. _“Nngh_. You gonna—you gonna show me who’s boss? You’re gonna get me back for—” Axel’s voice hitches as Roxas _squeezes_ him, “—for makin’ you feel good?”

With glee, Roxas grips the warm fleshy head pinching it with his thumb and forefinger. "I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with you. You're a complete hopeless mess. Look at you. The way your pathetic mouth hangs open—"

"It's so you can—” Axel gasps with the additional tight squeeze to his head, “slip your cock in,” he manages to husk out the rest, curling his lip into a one-sided smirk.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you dumb, cum-loving slut." Roxas pushes and slides his hand further down, grabbing the base of Axel’s cock and squeezes like he’s stopping water from flowing out of a hose.

Axel huffs so deeply it turns into a groan. A shake travels down his arms as he braces himself against the filing cabinets for support. "You can't get enough of this dumb slut. Admit it, Rox _ass."_ A sneer tugs at the corner of Axel's lip. “I give you rage boners, and you love it.”

"Shut up and get fucked."

"Make me and do me." Axel raises a damp brow. The strain around his cock verges on painful—nails dig, the grip… exquisite. He pries his eyes open and looks down so he can watch Roxas’ hand on him.

With a sharp jabbing motion, Roxas shoves his hand in further, to Axel’s sac, and grips him like it’s a stress ball he’s clutching. Roxas has nothing but stress right now… _well_ … maybe also another thing or two, but that’s besides the point.

Axel's mouth falls open and pain shoots and tingles up his spine, stealing his voice—he jerks—his gaze and head are forced up as Roxas’ other hand cups and holds his jaw. He sees feral blue eyes staring at him with menace.

Roxas puckers Ael’s lips with his hand, rotates his wrist, and pushes his index and middle finger into Axel’s mouth while still pinching the dickhead’s jowls. “Suck,” he commands.

Axel does, working his tongue under and between Roxas' fingers as he tilts his head this way and that.

The roll of that tongue sends hot flushes down Roxas' spine and straight into the tip of his cock. He grips Axel’ sac harder. The man moans and his green glassy stare extinguishes behind slipping-shut eyelids. Roxas can't get over how demure and compliant Axel is—how much he's enjoying what Roxas is throwing at him—Roxas also can't quite get over how much he's enjoying this too.

He pulls his fingers out of Axel's moist heat. Green eyes flutter open and shine in the light from Roxas' phone's torchlight sitting behind them on the filing cabinet. Axel's cheeks are an even deeper shade of red.

Roxas doesn't linger on that stare or how it causes a flutter in his stomach. He steps closer to Axel, shoves his wet fingers down the whimpering douchebags’ pants, slipping past cock and balls and reaches back and around.

Axel gasps with the intrusion of a wet finger in his ass. His knees buckle, but he holds himself with the shaky strength of his arms and locks his knees out to steady himself. Roxas dips his shoulder to get his hand and finger under and in properly.

"How do you like getting finger fucked, you degenerate cum-slut?" A deep rumble sits in Roxas' throat. _That_ , along with the wince-inducing restrictive pain around his groin, and the virtually-dry intrusion in his ass, could have made Axel cum had he been given more foreplay.

"More," Axel pants, loving the discomfort in his backside and the way that finger curls and _almost_ touches his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Roxas' eyes widen marginally. He sticks his finger in further and rubs Axel inside, while he starts pumping Axel’s shaft with a very dry and much-too-tight grip.

Axel's head swims. He'd never thought Roxas would turn out to be like this: kinky and dominating as shit. A strong need to cum builds in Axel's nether-regions. He can't quite see straight or keep his eyes open. The sensations bombard him. He rocks his hips ever so gently, for just that _little bit more_.

"If you cum without telling me you're close I'm gonna rip your fucking dick off and feed it to you," Roxas growls with menace, not wanting to lose control as Axel slips into his pleasure.

"Fuck, Roxas. God. Where'd you learn to be such a fucking bossy whore." Axel moans and cants his hips harder, fucking himself on Roxas' finger and hand in the way that gives him maximum pleasure. 

Roxas’ pulse races. His breath sits coiled tight in his chest. He tries not to get lost in how hot this is and pulls out a deep growling, "Shut up and stop moving! I fucking hate your guts. I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Pay for what?" Axel husks with his eyes shut tight, focusing on the heat inside his body and the heat radiating off Roxas, who’s right against his chest. "Pay for making you cum and making you feel goooo—" Axel's voice hitches with the angry squeeze the savage little chihuahua-in-the-shape-of-a-human exerts on him.

"Pay for having to put up with your shit." Roxas applies a vice-like squeeze on Axel's cock and jacks his finger deeply in and out of the tight hole for a muscle-cramping moment.

Axel stops moving. His mouth hangs open and the moan grows sharply. "I'm—I'm gonna… I'm…" Everything tightens inside of Axel. If this is Roxas' revenge then Axel is the luckiest man alive to have such a neme—he gasps.

Roxas yanks his fingers and hands away and shoves the heel of his palm into Axel’s sternum. The lack of contact leaves Axel's ass hollow, his cock unrestrained, and an empty feeling dumps over him like a bucket of ice. 

He flings his eyes open to see Roxas grabbing the files and his phone. The little rat ducks under Axel's trembling arm and saunters to the central walkway where the light flickers very brightly. 

Axel stares after the stormcloud, whiplashed and achingly aroused still. "Roxas," he calls out, a mild growl in his throat. How dare the punk not finish the job!

Roxas doesn't turn around. He’s too hot and bothered, but also smiling with deep satisfaction. He sticks his hand up, giving Axel the middle finger… with the finger that had just been in Axel's ass.

The gesture makes Axel huff out a small laugh. Despite being annoyed he also really digs what an asshole Roxas is—can’t get enough of it, really. He looks down at himself: 100% ready and in need for release. What the hell. He doesn't care. It was going to happen either way. He grabs at himself and jerks off to completion, with the aid of imagining Roxas doing this to him instead.

Roxas stops at the end of the cabinet corridor and turns around before going down the middle aisle and back up into the main library. He watches Axel in the semi-darkness, furiously jerking off. He huffs and calls Axel a pathetic loser in his head. He doesn't turn away though. No. He stays and watches for a few seconds before—

Axel throws his head back with a loud groan and shudders. His climax splatters onto the carpet and hits the filing cabinet. He hears a huff and while still twitching with waves of pleasure, turns a straining-to-stay-open eye in the direction of—

Roxas swallows the lump in his throat and tries to ignore the throb on his pants.

"You dirty little fucking voyeur," Axel calls out, his voice husky and strained.

The low chuckle echoes like a faint whisper in Roxas' ears as he walks stiffly out of the archives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I had _lot_ of fun writing this filth. They're really getting a taste for each other now 😏
> 
> Oh, also, as a THANKS for 100 followers over on twitter I made a fic raffle. Follow me there and like [this tweet](https://twitter.com/creampudding_/status/1298371906752528384) and you are in the running to receive a little fic from me. Entry closes September 6th.


	5. Good Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas plays around with Axel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... chapter warnings... sex toy 😏, forced masturbation, oral, name-calling. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Roxas is in a solo study room, trying to finish an essay with a looming deadline when the door opens with a soft suction sound and click. He turns around—his stomach clenches and his throat feels dry even as a gust of saliva floods his mouth.

Axel raises his eyebrows at Roxas in a friendly greeting but says nothing. He simply walks toward Roxas and sits in the seat next to him.

Roxas makes a mental note to remove the second chair next time he’s working.

They sit in silence. Axel gets out a book, notepad, and a pen and begins… _studying?_ Roxas can’t help but keep glancing over, perturbed by Axel’s peaceful, quiet, and _studious_ nature. Needless to say, he can’t concentrate and gets no work done. He thinks about what to say: whether to tell him to get fucked, or actually be congenial. He had enjoyed their last close-quarters interaction in the archive about a week ago so—he hears something.

A faint buzzing.

Roxas checks his phone. Nothing. The steady buzz turns into a rhythmic pattern—a small grunt leaves Axel. Roxas snaps his attention onto the scheming redhead. He sees the smile playing on the conniving bastards lips and any favourable feelings Roxas _might_ have had, fall away. Green eyes hold a glint of mischief and connect with Roxas’ gaze. The buzzing changes pattern again. Axel arches his back and sighs.

Roxas’ eyes shoot wide open. “What’re you doing?”

“Well,” Axel chuckles and continues with a rumble in his throat, “if you won't make me cum with your finger I gotta improvise.” He tilts his head to look at Roxas and briefly raises his eyebrows in suggestion, holding out a small blue remote with four buttons. He presses one and the buzzing changes again to something quite hectic. Axel gasps and tilts his hips.

Heat wells on Roxas’ cheeks.

“You want it? I can see that you do. Here, it’s for you,” Axel offers up the remote in a shaky voice.

Warm arousal flutters around Roxas’ chest. He finds it hard to swallow and picks the remote gingerly out of Axel’s hand. He looks at it and pushes the top-most button. The buzzing returns to a steady thrum. Roxas licks his lips. He tries another button. The pattern changes. Axel lets out a satisfied-sounding titter while he picks up his pen and starts writing.

An appetite rouses in Roxas. “Get your dick out and jerk off.”

Axel cocks his head, looking over at Roxas with raised brows. “If I don’t?”

“I turn this off and take it home with me.”

Axel pouts for a nanosecond. “Alright then. I have no choice,” he laments with no sincerity behind it. The wicked grin’s already stretching across his face. He delights in being able to play to Roxas’ sadistic and controlling side.

With excitement, Axel scooches closer to the desk, hiding himself under it as he unzips himself. His cock’s dripping and hard already. The vibrator is great, but Roxas going along with his plan is the true aphrodisiac.

Roxas pushes his chair back so he can see Axel pumping himself under the desk. The sight of it halts his breath and sends a shiver up his spine. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he moves his bag up on the desk to hopefully obscure the view from the window, in case anyone was to look into the study room as they pass by.

Axel notices. “Aww, babe, you tryin’a protect me?” and blows an air-kiss.

Mortified, Roxas pushes button no. 4.

Axel sucks in air between his teeth, which is accompanied by a high-pitched squeak. He clenches his ass against the fierce pulsing inside and refocuses on his cock, stroking himself with his left hand and leaning back a little so Roxas can have a better look. 

Roxas notices the accommodating posture and instantly looks away, pressing another button, which gets a filthy moan out of Axel. Roxas looks back out of the corner of his eye and watches Axel pump himself. He’s got a nice cock. Big. Long. A thought of riding it passes through Roxas’ head. It probably feels incr—he shakes that thought clear and changes the vibration setting once more.

“Oh,” Axel husks.

Roxas changes the setting again.

_“Oh,”_ Axel moans.

Roxas cycles rapidly between setting 2 and 4. Axel squeaks and writhes in the chair. He jerks himself faster and faster, focusing on his head and taking a few full-length strokes to slow his desire from spilling out.

Roxas’ heart sits in his throat as he watches Axel touch himself in such a specific way. He clenches his ass and tilts his pelvis in tiny motions, aching for his cock to be touched, or sucked on, or fucked. He can’t help but roll his hips a little deeper every time Axel strokes his full length. Thinking about being in sync with the lecherous pervert though annoys Roxas. He keeps pushing buttons to distract himself, and he wants to see what will happen—wants to know the secret sequence of buttons to undo Axel.

The pattern keeps changing, overloading Axel’s senses. The hectic buzzing timed with his deep strokes sets him on edge. How does the twerp so intuitively know what Axel likes? He loses composure and pleasure shoots up his spine and throbs out of his cock. He quickly spreads his legs wide and folds over the top of the desk as he groans loudly with his powerful orgasm.

Roxas lets out the held-in breath and sucks in the scent of Axel’s spunk. He changes the vibration setting to the lowest function and waits for Axel to stop writhing. Roxas focuses on the throb in his shaft. Watching Axel’s pleasure explode—having inflicted that on him—Roxas can practically feel himself salivate. 

Axel sits up uncomfortably. “Turn it off,” he complains with a deep grumble.

A wicked thought, born from the tightness in his pants, crosses Roxas’ mind. “Get on your knees and suck me off.”

“Fuck off,” Axel growls, lurching forward, trying to snatch the remote out of the shitheads grasp.

Roxas throws his arm up above his head, and away from Axel’s hand. He hits the highest setting. Axel crumples and curls in on himself in the chair. “Fuck. God. _Stop!”_

Roxas lowers the buzzing again. The grin on his face reignites. “You know my terms. Get on your knees and get on with it. I know you’re hungry for it."

Axel’s lips curl with a snarl. “I can just drop my pants and take it out, y’know.” He’s all bark and no bite though because he’s already ducking under the desk, avoiding his puddle of semen as he goes. There’s an urge sitting inside himself to get Roxas into his mouth and get him off.

Roxas scooches the chair and himself back under the desk, giddy excitement welling in his chest over getting what he wants with so little effort. Axel’s so easy to manipulate..

With great dexterity, Axel unzips and spreads the jean flaps aside, yanks the font of Roxas’ trunks down, and almost sighs as the fat cock jumps out at him. “You’re such a slut for me. Look how hard ‘n’ wet you are.” He runs his fingertips up along the underside of the engorged cock. “Bet you imagined me fucking you.” He chuckles.

Heat pricks Roxas’ cheeks. “Look how fast you crawled under the table for me, you cum-loving, cock-sucking faggot,” Roxas retorts with a thundering heart. Axel’s nails against his shaft raise the hairs on the back of his neck. He changes the vibrate setting. 

Axel bumps his head against the desk and swears. His ass is too sensitive. It hurts. He can’t wait to suck the little gaylord into orgasmic oblivion. He grasps the thick shaft with both his hands and laps at the tip in quick succession and longer, drawn out licks.

Roxas’ insides twist. He rests his elbows on the desk and settles in, wanting to hold out for a long time. And yet, the gentle way that Axel nibbles and pulls at his foreskin, and the way the jerk’s breath and tongue tickles the tip of his shaft, already has Roxas curling his toes and clenching in on himself. He tries to resist the coaxing sensations Axel exacts on him by cycling through the vibrate settings of the remote every time it gets too much.

Axel stops what he’s doing every time the buzzing in his ass changes because of the big suck of air he’s forced to take. He hates the little cocky asshole. He’d love to wring his neck and smack his ass. Maybe even claw his fingers down Roxas’ back. Take that little shit’s smugness away. Turn him into a puddle of goo. 

He hums with pleasure over those enticing thoughts, opens his mouth wide and takes in the hot, dripping member. He bobs his head back and forth, working Roxas’ cock in and down his throat. 

A deep rumble leaves Roxas over the wonderful constrictive feeling around his shaft. 

Axel hums again in appreciation. The vibration in his ass changes again. Axel sucks in air and pulls the cock out of his mouth so he doesn’t choke. He blinks away the tears and takes Roxas back in his mouth. Every time he does something right the vibrate setting changes. Axel smirks around Roxas, this time prepared for the change as he returns to deepthroating.

Roxas squirms in his seat. He can’t think straight. Axel’s working his cock, pulling at him. So tight. So warm. So good. He forgets to push buttons. He’s just pressed over the desk, inundated by intense tingles in his cock which drip into his gut. The heat around his shaft vanishes and Axel’s placing small, intense sucks to his head, and stroking his length with fingernails. Roxas clamps his thighs together, squeezing Axel. He remembers to push a button—which one though he doesn’t know or care for. The need inside him bursts. Roxas loses his internal battle with his will and succumbs to the orgasm with a seeping grunt.

Warmth erupts and Axel eagerly swallows it all down, letting out a satisfied, _“Ahhh,”_ once the viscous fluid stops spurting.

Roxas chuckles into his arm, feeling tired, spent, and oh-so satisfied. He has enough cognitive function to turn off the remote.

A bigger sigh of relief floats up from under the table.

Axel tucks Roxas back into his pants, and Roxas huffs out a small laugh because it feels like Axel’s giving his cock a little pat—and a small _kiss?_ Roxas chuckles with more energy and mutters, “Cum-slut.”

“At your service.” Axel crawls out from under the desk.

Roxas can’t move. He stays with his cheek pressed to the desk, smiling. His pulsing after-glow feels so good.

Axel sits down and smiles back. He also leans down and rests his head on the table, looking at Roxas and licks his lips. 

They breathe quietly, though Roxas a little deeper than Axel—his orgasm’s still coursing through his veins. He can’t explain it, but despite being so close together right now—with the idiot’s soft huffs caressing Roxas’ face—it actually feels comfortable. Axel’s clown-features don’t look so stupid or ridiculous right now. His eyes are soft and vibrant, and his cheeks and jawline are kinda… handsome. Roxas blinks that thought away. He’s just high on endorphins. 

Axel’s dumbfounded over Roxas. The little snobby brat’s endearing to look at when he’s blissed out of his mind. The cruelty buried underneath is hidden by his mellow smile. Axel can’t help but think, ‘ _Wow,’_ when he looks at the blond jerk. He’s having a lot of fun with him, and by the look on Roxas’ face, he hazards a guess the jerk’s having fun with him too. Axel licks his lips, still tasting Roxas there. He wonders, not for the first time, if he should ask Roxas out. Now seems as good a time as any, really. “You wanna go out and grab some dinner sometime?” Axel braves with as little investment as possible.

Roxas’ smile slips from his lips and his heart lurches back into a hard tempo. “What… my cum not filling enough for you?” he tries to brush off with a joke.

“Have you _tasted_ it? Lemme stuff you full of pineapples so it becomes more palatable, hmm?” Axel lazily rumbles, trying to keep his cool while he wonders what he’ll do if Roxas outright rejects him. He’d still like to keep doing this, he thinks, even if he never locks the little cunt down.

“Poor cum-slut doesn’t like the taste of me,” Roxas laments.

"I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'll keep putting dick in it instead?"

Axel grins and sits up, wiping his mouth. “Yeah. So how about it though?” he presses on, trying to stay detached, “Food. Then maybe my place after. I’m kind of getting tired being shoved under a desk—well, I mean… I got a desk at home we could do shoving under as well. But you know what I mean, don’t cha?”

Roxas sits up as well, a slight groan catching his breath. He must be high on sex because the next thing leaving his mouth doesn't make sense otherwise—“Send me the details and I’ll think about it. You got my number, right?”

A half-smile lights Axel’s face. “No, but it’s on the group contacts list, right?” 

Roxas nods.

“I’ll get it off there then.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They look at each other for a moment and then simultaneously shift their gaze onto other things. Axel packs away his sparse possessions and stands. Roxas zips himself up and tries to find his pen.

“I’ll message you some time.” Axel waves without looking back and leaves. The door softly clicks shut.

Roxas watches Axel saunter past the glass, flashing him a grin. That skinny frame and that swagger of hips grows a lump in Roxas' throat. Just before Axel disappears from view, Roxas remembers—he pushes the button on the remote he’s still got on his desk. He hears a loud cry from outside and lets out a belly laugh as Axel comes running back into the small room, which reeks of sex.

“Forgot something, you dumbass?” He holds out the remote.

Axel wrinkles his nose and grabs at it, but Roxas doesn't let go just yet. He pushes the button again. 

Axel shrieks and yanks the device from Roxas’ hands, turning it off in the process. “Remind me to never give you a toy ever again. You can’t be trusted with it or my butt.” He shakes the device at Roxas, pointedly.

Roxas giggles. "Au contraire. Your butt would fall in love with me."

Axel’s scowl falls away. He smiles softly, feeling really warm over Roxas’ joke. He grins. "Wouldn't that be a right shame, huh?" He holds Roxas' gaze, not sure of what’s happening but feeling encouraged.

Heat and a nervous buzz engulf Roxas. Why had he just said that? Why did Axel just look at him like that? Roxas stays silent, not wanting to push his dumb, misguided joke further. Luckily, Axel also leaves it alone. He waves and turns away again.

Hasty words leave Roxas before the door can be opened, “I want to go out for dinner tomorrow. At eight. Make it somewhere nice and send me the details," and just to reassert himself, he adds, "you stupid toadstool.”

Axel turns around and stares at Roxas, whose cheeks are all flushed and the scowl’s pulled so tight over his face. _Wow_. Axel didn’t expect that out of him, that’s for sure. He grins and shrugs. “Fine. Leave it to me, you pushy little whore-rag.”

Axel leaves, shaking the remote at Roxas as he walks past the glass window.

Roxas breathes out the heat welling in his chest and snickers to himself for a good long while after that, and Axel counts his lucky stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a bit fluffy there. Just a bit. We're going on a DAAAAAATE next chapter, y'all! How exciting's _that_?!?!?!😁😁😁 I mean * _cough_ * Not a date. Just diiiiiiinneeeeeeer', right? Right! 😏
> 
> Gimme all your juicy reactions. I get a huge kick out of 'em! ❤️👌


	6. Lousy Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a date. It’s just dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this a little bit later than normal - but when you see the length of it I think you’ll understand why 👀
> 
> While I wrote this fic for sujurean, sujurean also helped me write this chapter. We mapped out the date and then he put the foundations in place so I could concentrate on the smut and come back to editing everything together later 😄 So this last chapter’s a bit of a collaboration effort. 
> 
> Thank you, dear ❤️
> 
> Warnings for this chapter - *( _empties out all the left-over tags_ )* Deepthroating, hate fucking, sex toys, oral and anal sex, orgasm denial, light bondage, manhandling, painplay, cock slapping, cock and ball torture, multiple orgasms. They are just going to have a roaring time 😏
> 
> Oh, also warning for explicit art I commissioned in the body of the text 😏😏😏 (please note, the image cuts off weird on mobile so maybe switch to desktop view)
> 
> I won’t keep you any longer from it.

Roxas, dressed to the nines, waits for Axel at the rendezvous spot downtown: a strip mall parking lot. Axel had texted and called him, promising, and reassuring him that they were going to a ritzy place warranting getting dressed up for. He rubs his hands against his black pleat trousers to dry his palms. He’s much too nervous for a stupid dinner. It’s not even a date. It’s just dinner… and… well, he’s _really_ only here for the promise of getting to dick Axel down after. He’s been getting a little frustrated over getting his cock sucked in the library—even though it’s also been massively exciting. There’s more he’d like to do though that he simply can’t get away with in a public space.

He pictures Axel’s stupid face: stupid smile, beady eyes, clownish tattoos, grumbly voice. He wants to ram his dick all the way down Axel’s throat. He wants to fuck that ass, make Axel cream and scream—Roxas rubs his face to distract from the racing thoughts. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the fuckhead all of yesterday or today. He hopes this date— _dinner—_ will get whatever is in his system _out._ He just needs to give—and receive—a good dicking and then he’ll be all reset and move on.

The mental images of the stupid redhead bent over and moaning for him continue playing around his head until a familiar and bone-tingling, “Hey,” from behind finally takes his mind off the debaucherous thoughts. He turns around and—

Axel’s standing there, feeling woefully under-dressed in a weathered band-shirt and ripped jeans. Roxas in comparison looks like he’s about to go to a ball. _Woops._

Roxas glares and his mouth falls open. He blinks several times, hoping by the third blink for Axel to magically look respectable. Why is the fucking fairy godmother not showing up and giving this lump of coal a Cinderella moment? 

The stunned silence is _mildly_ unsettling for Axel. Something loud and indignant feels like it’s about to fly out of Roxas’ reddening face. Axel interjects, “So, uh.... the restaurant plans fell through. Turns out, you gotta book a month in advance.” He gives his best sheepish smile and rubs at his head, making his ponytail sway about. Why every place was booked out that he’d tried calling was beyond him.

Roxas’ blood boils and before he can even think he shouts, "And you couldn't have _called me to tell me this?”_ He steps up to the freakish giant and thumps his fist against the idiot’s shoulder. “What the fuck did I get dressed up for?” Pure rage throbs and burns in his chest.

So Axel has to concede that _maybe_ he fucked up _just a little_. _Maybe_ he should have told Roxas before now—but there’s also a passing thought about how _mad_ Roxas might get and how _severe_ (and delicious) the punishment might be sooooo… “Chill, okay? I’ll still treat you. I know this one place just around the corner that serves authentic bomb AF Indian food.” Axel forms a chef’s kiss with his fingers and jerks his head in the direction of the place. He goes to grab Roxas’ hand only for Roxas to yank it away and crosses his arms stiffly against himself.

Axel frowns. 

“Why’re you such a _dick?_ Are you doing this on purpose? If you want this to end up in us shaking up for the night—” Roxas says with a drop to his voice, “then you better fucking pick up your game, _ax-_ hole.”

“Ahh,” Axel scratches the back of his head again. He makes a mental note that he _might_ have overstepped. “Look, this was a genuine oversight. I was so busy trying to get us into a nice place that I lost track of time and then didn’t _have_ time to get changed into something nice—I brushed my hair though.” He gestures to his do-up. “I’ll make it up to you. C’mon. Again, bomb AF Indian cuisine, coming your way, c’mon,” he tilts his head once more in the direction he wants to go.

Roxas grumbles and feels his face twitch with displeasure. Maybe, possibly, _quite certainly_ against his better judgment, he nods. “Lead the way then, dingus.”

Axel breathes out a sigh of relief and heads in the direction of the restaurant. “You look really nice all dressed up,” he compliments, trying to defuse the bomb ticking away beside him as Roxas falls into step. Axel receives nothing but a grunt. “I tried finding nicer clothes but everything’s in the wash and I figured it’d be better to wear something clean than pongy.” Maybe he should have gone with the stinking dress-shirt though, judging by how livid Roxas looked.

Roxas’ anger courses through his veins and into his feet as he stomps his way to the place in question. Based on past experience with the giant, lanky shit-stirrer, he’s already wary of giving Axel any trust over his intentions being pure. But a part of him also wants to maybe give Axel the benefit of the doubt. The guy’s perpetually late. The fact that he was sort of on time to meet with him is _something_ Roxas _does_ notice. Maye, _just maybe,_ Axel is just a bumbling idiot and a shitty planner and there really is no malice behind this colossal failure of getting a nice date— _dinner_ —he corrects himself, sorted out? Considering the lack of effort Axel puts into the group project, Roxas certainly can’t put it past the moron that he can’t get other things in his life in order. He rolls his eyes and tries to keep the outrage out of his breaths. 

That is until he sees Axel gesture directly to the restaurant in question. 

Axel turns around and grins at Roxas, dramatically waving his hand like the Wheel of Fortune lady at the sign that reads _‘Amma’s Chaat’_ in bold sans-serif red script on a white sign at the very end of the budget strip mall. “It might not look like much but seriously, the _best_ food. C’mon, you’ll love it.”

The eatery in question doesn’t have any windows or anything more ornate than a simple plain white door with chipped paint flaking off it. A plastic sign hangs from a thumbtack hammered into the door that reads ‘Open’. 

Roxas stares, speechless the entire time as Axel opens the door for him. The thick scent of pungent spices wafts out into the street. Axel steps aside and says, “Gentlemen first,” with a wink. 

Stiffly, Roxas brushes past Axel and then the door closes behind. The _‘place’_ as Axel so _generously_ had called it, is _barely_ even a room. There’s a stained beige couch shoved against the door-facing wall, and peeling, laminate flooring leads up to a weathered receptionist desk. Is that a _hole_ in the wall just under the whiteboard that holds the menu? 

At the very top of the whiteboard ‘Mixed Chaat’ is written in English and five other lines of text in different languages run underneath it. Behind the Receptionist desk is a pair of floor-length olive curtains that must hide the back-facing portion of the _restaurant._

Axel gives Roxas an encouraging smile, steps up to the desk and dings the bell. The noisy argument emanating from behind the cordoned off space behind the reception desk promptly halts. A man wearing a red polo shirt comes out from behind the curtains. 

Axel grins at Roxas and then the man. He can hardly wait to blow Roxas away with the amazing food. “Hi, what are your specials today?”

“Mixed Chaat,” the man replies.

“And what do you recommend?” Axel asks.

“Mixed Chaat,” he says again.

“What’s the cheapest thing on the m--”

“ _Axel_ , there’s only one fucking thing on the menu,” Roxas interrupts gruffly, already losing all patience and debating whether or not to haul himself out of the stale-smelling palace of food-poisoning-waiting-to-happen to go home, _after_ kicking Axel in the balls for wasting his time.

Axel turns to Roxas, trying to hide his amusement over how outraged the midget looks. “Just wait til you’ve tried it. It’s so good!” He does a little chef’s kiss and turns back to the man. “Maybe I’ll get the mixed chaat.”

“Yes, listen to friend. Chaat very good. How many?” The eatery owner sticks up two fingers, swaying his head.

“Yes, two thanks!” Axel replies with a nod and saunters over to the couch and plops down on it, creating a small dust cloud in the process.

Roxas follows close behind with a grim expression and gingerly sits down so as to not ruin his dry-clean-only trousers and blazer. Why had he worn black? The layer of dust and grime will give him a butt print. He crosses his arms and grits his teeth, thinking of all the ways to rip Axel’s dick off and leave from the literal hole-in-the-fucking-wall.

“Sorry that this isn’t _exactly_ what I promised, but… the food’s amazing. Wait til you try it,” Axel coos in his most reassuring voice. The angry scowl which grows gargantuan on Roxas’ face is priceless to him. He probably should have had a back-up plan though to his current back-up plan. Roxas seems too hoity-toity for a place like this. But surely the food will win him over. Most definitely.

Angry, held-in words make Roxas’ nose twitch. He's hungry. Probably _hangry_ too, though mostly _ax_ ry. Yes, he's just invented a word for the very unique anger that wells whenever Axel messes up, and oh boy, he messes up a lot.

Roxas wants to stew in his irritation, but Axel doesn’t let him. He talks to Roxas about this and that—music they both like: sharing his earpod with Roxas so they can both listen to a new song that dropped last night. They talk a little about college—about Riku and what a stick up the butt he is. That makes Roxas laugh and forget, for a second… or a minute, that Axel is a fuckhead.

It’s not too much longer until an elderly woman appears from the curtains and brings out two paper plates of deep-fried foods and sauces, taking her time to waddle to the couch where they sit. She hands them their plates. “Ten Dollars,” she says in a thick accent.

Axel takes both plates and balances them on his lap and hands her the tenner, which she stuffs in her blouse and slowly trots away. He hands Roxas the other plate and digs into his food.

Roxas, in comparison, gawks at his food and then looks up at the man staring directly at them from the receptionist’s desk. “Uh, do you have any utensils?”

“No, you eat hand,” he responds and gestures with his own flipping it back and forth and grins in an unnerving manner.

Roxas scowls, snapping his eyes at Axel, who’s scarfing down all his food. “Jus’ dig in. If weally gud.” Axel gives Roxas a thumbs up and grins around his chipmunk cheeks.

Roxas looks back at the man standing by the desk, “Do you have a restroom, so I can wash my hands?”

The man smiles and nods and brings out a large bottle of hand sanitizer.

Axel looks on as Mr. Hoity-Toity puts his plate down on the couches armrest and takes the three steps over to get some hand sanitizer. Axel huffs with amusement and shakes his head. Roxas is _unbelievably_ stuffy.

Before Roxas can pump some sanitizer into his hands the man places the bottle behind the counter and shakes his head. “Five dollars.”

 _“Five dollars?”_ Roxas interjects incredulously, snapping his eyes back at Axel who’s looking far too amused for his liking.

“Yes, per squirt,” the man adds with a smile and preemptively stretches out his hand.

Roxas grunts and storms off, slamming the door behind him, snatching out his phone to call an Uber. He struggles with the ridesharing app due to the amount of murderous rage shaking his limbs. He hears Axel behind him—

“Hey, you left your food behind. Are you gonna ea—”

“No,” Roxas says between gritted teeth, fumbling with his phone.

“You sure? I could feed it to—”

 _“No!”_ Roxas shouts, glaring daggers through Axel’s skull as the jackass shoves the rest of the food down his gullet before looking back up with an innocent expression. Oh, how Roxas wishes he could shove his cock down that throat and make the bastard choke—reduce him to a blubbering mess on his knees—have him plead like the little cock-whore he is while the _axhole_ has a vibrating ass plug shoved so far up him it could loosen what little brain the moron might have.

Roxas breathes out the billowing horny outrage broiling inside. He stabs a finger against Axel’s chest, “What the fuck, man. _You_ invited _me_ out, remember? Why’re you being such a colossal douchecunt? You better have something else planned or I swear to _fucking_ god I’m—"

"Hey, look. I’m sorry, okay? You were the one who wanted to go out _tonight_ , okay? I called around, but everywhere was booked out. I’m doing my best here.”

“If this is your best then the bar is set below the surface of the earth. An _ant_ could do better than this.”

Axel puffs with irritation over Roxas being such a snobby, entitled—“Oh! What about a movie?" He grins and hikes his thumb in the direction of the theatre, a couple of blocks away.

“Jesus-fucking-Christ,” Roxas mutters averting his gaze and does so the entire walk over to the cinema. 

This might not be going according to Roxas' plans, but Axel's having an absolute ball. He didn’t expect Roxas to be so finicky about food. That was a tiny bit disappointing but he shrugs it off. Roxas hasn’t walked away yet, so Axel hopes it’s a good sign. He wonders how far he can push things before the squirt pops a rage-boner—if he hasn’t already. Maybe _that’s why_ he’s sticking around. That thought titillates and amuses Axel to no end. 

He does also recognize that if Roxas gets _too mad_ it will spell the end of his evening’s dream. So Axel does his best to try and placate the angry cat that is Roxas. He places his hand on top of Roxas' shoulder as they walk side by side, but his caring gesture gets swatted away.

Axel chuckles and grins like a fox. He shoots Roxas glances, seeing the anger building on the impish face. He thinks about blowing against Roxas' ear, imagining the outrage and how that might just land him in a side-alley with Roxas pushing him against a wall, thrusting a hand down his pants, and giving Axel a vigorous finger-fucking. He licks his lips at that thought and adjusts himself as he walks. 

Roxas catches that motion. He'd like nothing more than to hold Axel's cock in a choke-hold and watch that stupid smirk screw up into a pained wince. But he refrains.

Finally, they arrive at the bleached and weathered movie theater. At the very top, only one movie proudly displays ‘Spy Kids’ in black letters. Axel walks up to the movie booth and purchases tickets for him and Roxas. 

The inside of the cinema matched the outside. All the decorated posters are from decades past: peeling, chipped, and graffiti’d. Concessions are currently closed, at Roxas’ growling stomach’s chagrin, and the only available movie theater room is sparsely populated with adults who are all here to see a decade-old film. Just as the movie starts, Axel gets up from his seat, whispering on his way up, “Gotta pee.”

Finally, Roxas’ anger wanes now that he’s no longer subjected to Axel’s presence. He watches the film, loosening his tie, and unbuttons the topmost button, which pinches his neck. He can’t believe he got so dressed up for _this_ and for _that_ dickhead. What had he been _thinking?_ Well… Roxas has learned his lesson, that’s for sure. Never trust the idiot!

He stretches out his legs until they hit the back of the blissfully empty chair in front of him. Ironically, even if Axel had planned on making him mad with a shitty budget movie theatre, he actually enjoys the film in question. It's oddly nostalgic for him and helps to take the sting out of his bristling, hangry, _axry_ feelings. He even finds himself relaxed enough to laugh at what he's watching.

In no time though, the object of his frustration returns. Roxas looks up and is greeted to a sea salt ice cream with a wink from Axel. Surprised, some of the anger dissolves. His murderous thoughts quell and a glimmer of hope sparks that maybe Axel isn't out to purposefully give him the shittest experience in the world. 

“Concessions finally opened!” Axel whispers enthusiastically which earns him a shush from the back. Axel pays it no mind. The smile he gets from Roxas is all he’s able to focus on.

“Thanks.” Roxas takes the popsicle, unwraps it, and gives it a lick and a bite. He gets comfortable in his seat and continues watching the movie, doing his best to ignore the sloppy-sounding makeout session behind him.

The drunken moans from the back form a continuous stream of noise that gets incrementally louder. Eventually, it’s all Roxas can hear, and he turns his head over to glare at the couple in question, splayed across three seats, heavily groping each other and making out.

Roxas turns away and grumbles in disgust. It gets worse though because soon enough he can hear another couple making out somewhere in the front—probably where the silhouettes of the previously-present heads have now vanished. Of course… this is the _only_ reason why adults would be coming to watch a movie like this. Roxas frowns, irritated over the whole scenario he’s finding himself in.

Axel, also bearing witness to the several straight couples getting their freak on, immediately feels left out in the fun and looks over at Roxas, who's wearing a stiff expression whilst chewing on the popsicle stick. 

Axel wishes it was his lip instead. He glances around the cinema and sees everyone around him too involved in another person’s mouth which gives him enough initiative to creep his hand along Roxas’ thigh—after all, they’ve done it in a library— _several times,_ he thinks to himself, barely containing the titter. A darkened cinema is a far more discreet environment.

He rests his hand on Roxas’ pressed pant-suit leg for a few seconds to test the waters. So far so good. Roxas gives him a little look but no disapproval sits in his eyes or turns his lips askew. 

Axel continues, slowly creeping his hand up to the belt loop, where his advances get foiled by Roxas smacking him. Axel withdraws, shaking his hand to get the sting out. He smiles and silently laughs. Not at all deterred, he reaches for the belt once again.

Again, Roxas smacks him. He wants to try and watch the movie in peace, for fucks sake!

This is fun! Axel tries again, this time reaching over and touching the zipper of Roxas' pants. He lets out a silent cry as Roxas grabs and painfully squeezes his hand. A whimper escapes Axel's throat. He locks eyes with Roxas. The popsicle stick in Roxas’s mouth snaps in half and juts out between bared teeth.

Fresh anger broils inside of Roxas. What doesn't the idiot _get_ about the hand swatting? Roxas _clearly_ wants to be left alone. He truly doesn't understand. It just feeds his assertion about Axel being a massive glutton for punishment… which… well… if he were in a better mood it might lead to places, but as it currently stands, he's _not_ amused.

Roxas' glare sends a shiver straight to Axel's cock. He smiles sheepishly and turns away from Roxas, who huff's in frustration and let's go of Axel's hand.

Axel slaps his hand across his mouth to help keep the giggles inside. He does still want to make sure he can get some of Roxas’ frustration vented out into his ass and against his cock though, so he behaves and tries to pay some sort of attention to the movie—if he keeps listening to the couples all around him making out he might get more ideas, which would _not_ be good.

Several minutes after Axel’s made his peace with _not_ being completely horny, the movie cuts out right at the plot climax, and all that’s in front of them is a black screen. There are hushed voices from those who have been paying attention, and those who haven’t, continue on with their wet smacking sounds. 

Roxas and Axel look around. Moments later the lights switch on, snapping the noisy couples out of their lust-filled makeout sessions. Some people get up to leave—Roxas is one of them. 

He storms off, having had enough. The evening’s been shit and he’s still hungry. 

Axel follows, muttering panicked, _“Ohfuckohfuckohshit—”_ under his breath. Is there an arcade? he wonders frantically. Maybe if he wipes Roxas’ ass in a fighter or rhythm game Roxas might want to—Axel refocuses on Roxas, who’s tossed his broken popsicle stick into the can next to the exit and hurries out like the place is on fire. Axel picks up his pace from where he’s been flagging behind, managing to catch up with Roxas, outside, in the cooling night air. His mind races, trying to find something he can say to keep Roxas with him. 

Yes, it’s not Axel’s fault that the movie broke, but everything else _is_ his fault. Roxas stands on the street corner, fishing for his phone so he can finally call an Uber and go home. Axel’s on him in seconds though.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think the movie would cut out like that. I’ll make it up to you—”

Roxas whips his head around. His lip’s curled into a snarl. He grabs Axel’s ponytail—yanks him close. Axel winces but is now at eye level. 

"I’m not going _anywhere_ with you, _got it?”_ Roxas snaps. “I'm so fucking _done_ with you, you skeevy... boneheaded.... fucking...." Roxas gets distracted seeing the pained wince sitting on Axel’s face. The idiot kinda smells nice too. He pulls Axel’s hair again. A hard throb goes down his body as a sharp grunt leaves Axel’s throat. _‘Fuck,’_ Roxas thinks, wanting to hear that noise again.

Axel sucks in a sharp breath. “‘M sorry. Night’s still young thou—” He grunts as Roxas yanks him again.

 _‘Gods_ ,’ Roxas can’t get enough of that face and how demure the cunt gets when he’s being grabbed by the proverbial balls… Roxas _wants to_ grab him by his literal balls. "Where do you live?" he snaps, hoping it somehow isn’t too far because he would hate to change his mind.

"Just over there?" Axel swings his arm wide, pointing down the street.

Roxas shoves Axel away from himself. "Go!"

"But I--"

"Just fucking _go!”_ Roxas puts his shoulders into it and pushes the dickhead away.

Axel turns and walks off. Roxas stalks right behind him.

"Oh, you're coming too?" Axel throws behind himself, a flutter of hope and excitement stoking inside his gut.

"Fucking shut up or you won't come at all!" Roxas snarls.

Axel keeps the chuckle inside, but he can’t help but think, _‘Gotcha!’_ and praises the terrible date and his own magnificent charm for having worked a treat. He’s relieved that the few mistakes here and there didn’t kill the night. 

###### 

It doesn’t take long for them to get to Axel’s one-bedroom apartment where they promptly find themselves in said bedroom. Axel’s tickled pink and only half believes that Roxas is actually here with him. He’s glad he had the foresight to tidy up a little: his pile of dirty laundry’s hidden under the bed, he put on fresh fitted sheets, and he even aired out the room for like half an hour. He reaches for Roxas, brushing his fingers down firm-feeling arms and clasps hands.

Roxas’ heart thunders. He pulls out of the hold, not wanting to get _too chummy_. He’s got a need that he wants met. That is all. It might help him forget the giant hole in his stomach.

Axel leans in for a kiss, burning for suckable lips against his own: that cinema experience and watching Roxas suck on the popsicle sits embedded in his brain. Roxas pushed his hand against Axel’s sternum though and his furious blue eyes narrow. 

“After the shit you pulled today you’re not getting any kisses from me. Your mouth is for my cock _only.”_

Axel snorts with laughter. 

That grinds Roxas’ gears. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed,” he commands.

Axel follows the instructions, unbuttoning and unzipping himself. He wears a deeply-etched smirk as he shimmies down his pants and steps out of them.

Roxas licks his lips and stares at the lanky-but-muscular-and-sinewy man before him with a half-erect cock. He’s imagined Axel naked. The sight doesn’t disappoint even in the dim light of the weak bulb screwed into the ceiling: lightly freckled skin, manscaped and well-trimmed happy trail, defined shoulders and pecs. Roxas keeps the pleasurable hum inside and undresses as well, starting with his belt. “Turn around and bend over.”

Axel waggles his eyebrows before he complies. He starts climbing onto his bed to get to the other side where he keeps the lubricant in the bedside drawer—a sickening _smack_ claps through the air and Axel screams out, “Fuck!” He glares over his shoulder at Roxas, who’s got his belt in his hands and a half-cocked smirk. 

His heart in his throat, Axel breathlessly asks, “What was that for?”

“Being a cunt. You’ve got a butt plug in.”

 _“Heh,_ you noticed,” Axel purrs and goes back to fetching the lubricant. “It’s just for you. I put it in while I was in the restroom.”

Another smack rings through the air. “What if I wanted to _ride_ you, _ax_ hole?”

Axel’s hunches in on himself from the tingling pain radiating from his rump. His erection throbs all the harder. “You still can. But if you wanted to get straight in there,” he wiggles his backside at Roxas—he smiles through his grimace of pain as he receives the predictable smack from the belt once more. Axel groans. “I thought I’d make it easier for you.” He reverses with his butt, reaching back and handing Roxas the lubricant.

“You presumptuous asshole.” Roxas puts the lube aside, grabs the hilt of the butt plug and jiggles it, loving the hiss out of Axel. He pulls the green toy out, slaps Axel’s ass with it a couple of times, and delights in the clapping sound, that ass jiggle, and the twisted moans leaving Axel. He drops the toy on the floor and gets to unbuttoning his blazer and shirt, pushing the fabric down until it hits the floor.

Axel watches Roxas undress. It adds to the erotic sensations churning inside. He can practically _feel_ himself dripping from Roxas’ manhandling.

There is nothing sensual about the way he undresses. Roxas just wants to get down to business. He drops his pants to the floor and steps out of them. Axel’s ass is tantalizing. He grabs a handful and squeezes, digging his nails into the firm-yet-supple flesh. His arousal rises. He swings his hips, slapping his hardening cock against Axel’s backside, but far gentler than he has been with the toy or belt. Axel’s ass still harbors the red marks from the earlier smacks and Roxas loves it. He pushed his cock between Axel’s cheeks but doesn’t thrust his tip in or against Axel’s anus. He simply rubs the underside of his shaft in between the cleft of Axel’s cheeks, hotdogging and teasing him. The feel of warm flesh against him is delightful and his appetite grows.

Axel arches his back and pushes his ass against Roxas. Of course the twerp is a tease, even at this stage. “You know I’ll still suck you off under tables, even if we fuck around now.” He twists around so he can see Roxas.

Roxas looks up and over to Axel. “I don’t care about that.” But inwardly maybe he’s a _tiny_ bit happy to hear that. Maybe he's worried that things might change and that Axel won't want to keep doing what they've been doing if… 

“Then what’s the holdup? I want dick in ass, c’mon!” Axel slaps his palm down against the mattress.

Roxas scoffs. “I told you I wanna ride you, fuckhead.”

“Then get your skinny ass over here and ride me, you shit.” Axel leans forward and away from Roxas, rolling himself over and sitting on his ass with his legs stretched out.

“You haven’t even seen my ass. How dare you call it skinny.” Roxas grabs the lube and steps up onto the bed, standing tall, with his feet spread wide. He walks closer to Axel, with the asshole between his legs and comes to a standstill with Axel’s nose a breath away from his navel.

Axel leans in, touching his nose to Roxas’ slightly pudgy stomach, cranes his neck, and in the process runs his tongue up Roxas' faint happy trail. He grins up and slides his hands up Roxas’ legs, to his ass, which he grabs and kneads. He squeezes the meaty halves and hums. “Mmm, I stand corrected. Juicy and plump, to match your fat cock.” He pushes Roxas to himself. 

Roxas stumbles but reaches out, grabbing Axel’s head for balance. He works his fingers into the red hair and holds on tight, looking down at his erection and Axel’s face tantalizingly close to it. This beats blowjobs under a desk. He sways his hips from side to side gently slapping his cock against Axel’s cheeks.

They smirk at each other.

"How hard can you go?" Axel asks, buzzing with arousal.

Roxas jerks his hips. A slap rings through the air. Roxas' cock stings a bit. 

Axel stares up, gaping. His cheek smarts. His cock throbs.

Roxas sort of wishes he hadn’t done it _quite_ that hard but the dumb look on Axel’s face makes it worthwhile. "You like that, huh?"

Axel nods.

Roxas does it again and again, wincing a little but loving the smacks and Axel's expression.

Axel moans and gives a hard squeeze to that juicy ass, offering some resistance to Roxas' movements. "Don't push yourself, hmm. If it hurts and you don't like it just stop, okay?"

The concern Axel shows him sends a tingle down Roxas' spine. "I know how to handle myself."

"You sure do." Axel chuckles and no longer corrals the sway of Roxas' hips. He sticks his tongue out, swiping at Roxas’ cock as it passes by in softer motions.

Roxas hands Axel the lubricant and continues his swaying motion, enjoying the feel of skin against his tip, especially as it distracts from the unpleasant buzz in his shaft. He concedes that he probably went too hard too fast. He doesn't know what to make of Axel noticing and the caring words. He shakes the thoughts out of his head and focuses on Axel's red-tinged cheeks and the way he greedily trails after Roxas' cock as he swings his erection about with greater care.

Heat throbs inside of Axel. Roxas' silky-soft cockhead leaves a wet stain against his cheeks with every contact. He savors the sting in his cheeks and pleasure churns in the pit of his stomach as Roxas gradually intensifies his slaps, building his own tolerance. A strange sense of admiration wells in Axel over Roxas learning and exploring his own thresholds; he suspects Roxas to never have actively engaged in pain play and he couldn’t be prouder right now.

He blinks away the soft thoughts and instead focuses on his amusement. The midget is so hard and wet for him. Roxas can deny it all he wants but that cock is all Axel's. Roxas… is all his. He catches Roxas’ cockhead and sucks it, proving to himself what a weakling Roxas is as the man succumbs to the pleasure Axel inflicts on him.

Roxas grinds to a halt, enjoying Axel's mouth on him. He regrets not having let the fucker gobble him down at the theatre. He could have pushed the idiot down on him, forced a deep-throat, enjoyed the sound of Axel choking on his dick. Roxas shakes his head, bringing himself out of his daze—only to slip right back in. Axel's scraping his teeth against his cock. _Fuck._ The way the grunt rubs his tongue on the underside of Roxas and against his head… Roxas bites his lip, not wanting to let the pleasure escape his throat.

He digs his nails into Axel’s scalp and places his other hand on the other side of that fucktastic skull. Holding onto Axel like this, with his tip gently sucked, reignites his imagination and desire. He jerks Axel’s head back and forth—off and onto his cock. A little deeper each time. It feels incredibly good—heat and suction and _teeth._ A moan escapes Roxas and he pulls the idiot off and onto himself harder.

Axel lets Roxas fuck himself in his mouth. The feel of being used bathes him in tingling pleasure. It ignites his loins and revs up his heart. He rubs his tongue on the underside of Roxas’ cock and sucks hard every time Roxas’ tip is at his lips. He returns his hands to Roxas’ ass, stroking the puckered flesh and sends himself dizzy with the thought of pushing his dick. He spreads Roxas open and inserts a finger.

Roxas grabs Axel’s head a little harder and fucks himself a fraction deeper while fingers push into his ass and stretch him. Axel chokes and his fingers still. Roxas smirks down at him and does it again, thinking how amazing it is to be able to shut the fuckhead up even for a little while. 

He drives himself deep down Axel’s throat, feeling strong and in control and so turned on. Axel’s choking, gagging, _gulping_ against Roxas’ shaft. _Fuck_ , it feels so good: that tight constriction. Roxas move his hands. One behind Axel’s head, to continue sliding that gob on and off his cock, and his other hand down to Axel’s throat. He squeezes slightly. The press around his cock in Axel’s throat tightens.  
  


“Fuck! Fuck. Fuck!” Roxas jerks himself off in Axel’s mouth. He stops though, just before he cums. Pulls out. Breathes hard, as does Axel, gaping for hair, blinking away tears.

“You okay?” Roxas asks between heavy puffs of air.

“God, fuck. Rox—get on my cock,” Axel croaks, his throat abused and his insides on fire with _need_.

A shiver runs down Roxas’ spine. “You gotta prep me, you ass.” He nudges the tip of his cock against Axel’s lips

“You mean, Rox- _ass_.” Axel chuckles and receives cock in his mouth for the trouble. He sucks Roxas’ tip, enjoying the shallow thrusts and gets back to work: pushing in and out, inserting more fingers, all the while keeping up his tongue swirls and intermittent hard sucks.

Through the heady pleasure Roxas takes a moment to admire Axel’s ability to multitask. The guy may fail at everything else, but he certainly doesn't at blowing. Roxas smiles and cants his hips, increasing the pleasure in his ass and cock.

How long has he wanted to do this for now? He can’t say, but it feels like the answer should be 'forever.'

He can’t keep the shallow movements up for long: the way Axel sucks on him, flicks his tongue, and rubs his insides with his fingers drives Roxas to push himself all the way down Axel’s throat again.

They both moan, though Axel’s choking a lot more.

Roxas pops himself out of Axel’s mouth and looks down at him. Axel's lips are red-rimmed. Tears sit in the corners of almond-shaped eyes. Roxas pats Axel’s cheek, fully intending the patronizing tone as he says, “You look good choking on cock.”

Axel smiles and hums as he licks his lips. “I’m gonna look even better bent over and getting fucked by you.”

The husky timbre of Axel’s tone sends a shiver down Roxas’ spine. “First I’m gonna sit on you. If it’s any good I _might_ think about pounding you.” Roxas pulls Axel’s fingers out of his ass and gets down on his knees.

With a sparkle in Axel’s eyes, he quickly lubes up his cock so Roxas can lower himself onto it—which he does, slowly. Roxas' mouth drifts open. He hasn’t had something so big and satisfying inside in a while, but like heck is he gonna tell Axel that. He stifles his moans of pleasure, but can’t wipe the satisfaction off his face as he sinks further down onto Axel’s erection. The stretch scratches a burning itch he forgot he had.

Roxas doesn’t need to worry about Axel hearing his quiet mutters of euphoria: the man’s too busy vocalizing his own deep satisfaction as he slips into Roxas’ tight, wet heat.

Axel's fantasized about this—a version of this anyway—maybe this is variation 8 of the fucking scenarios he's played through his mind—or 13. He can’t say for sure. But he knows this one’s _good!_

“Don’t you dare cum until I tell you that you can,” Roxas voices with a threatening edge.

Axel chuckles. “Wouldn't dream of it… or would I, hmm?” He smirks.

Roxas reaches around himself and squeezes Axel’s sac. “Don’t you _dare.”_

Axel squeaks and his cock throbs deep within Roxas. He nods, unable to speak. The firecracker steals his breath in so many ways— _especially_ as he begins rocking himself gently on Axel’s cock. 

Roxas holds onto Axel’s shoulders, bouncing up and down, angling himself this way and that, scratching the itch he’s had ever since the asshole rubbed that foot against his crotch. 

Axel’s breathing super hard, trying to contain the pleasure. He holds onto Roxas’ hip with one hand, while he props himself up with his other, leaning back a fraction so he can watch Roxas’ cock bounce and see himself sliding in and out. He’s so close to coming undone. The visual’s not helping. “I think I’m—” He groans.

Roxas freezes and reaches behind himself, grabbing the very base of Axel’s shaft and holds him like a vice. “Don’t you _dare!”_

Axel chuffs like a locomotive, his orgasm going absolutely nowhere. It’s made worse because Roxas starts moving again, rocking against his sensitive cock, while still holding him tight.

“You’re the absolute _worst,”_ Axel growls but his wicked grin betrays his feelings.

Roxas digs his nails into Axel’s shoulder and smirks as he rides Axel for all he’s worth.

They keep going. Roxas fucking, Axel crying out. Roxas _squeezing_ Axel in a way that physically stops his urge from rising to the surface. Axel’s arms shake by the time Roxas lifts his butt high enough so that Axel slips out completely. 

“You’re such a lightweight. Now I know why you’ve been teasing me for so long. If anyone so much as _breathes_ on your cock you’re done for, huh.” Roxas taps Axel’s cheek lightly.

Axel’s still catching his breath so just smiles.

Roxas is about to stand up but then gets a thought in his head. He grabs the back of Axel’s hair, yanks at the ponytail, and pulls the hair tie off, netting him a little, _“Ow,”_ from Axel.

“What are y— _oh_.” 

Roxas works the band down to the base of Axel’s cock, twists it several times, and snaps the looping end around Axel’s sac, cinching him in and adding pressure. “Again, you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.”

Axel chuckles though he’s also wincing through the discomfort. How’d he luck out with Roxas: cute, completely fuckable, _likes_ to fuck around and dish out the pain. Axel gasps. “Hey, what’s that for?” he protests as a sharp pain radiates up and deep into his groin.

Roxas smirks with satisfaction, having snapped the hair tie against Axel. “You were looking too pleased with yourself.”

Axel laughs. “I’m very pleased with you. Now, you gonna fuck my ass or what? I got to experience your Rox-ass, so now prepare yourself for the Ax-hole. It’s waiting for you.” Axel waggles his brows and rolls over. 

Roxas lifts his leg and gets out of the way while he groans at Axel’s stupidity. “God, you’re an idiot. Why’m I doing this with you again?”

“You started it.”

They reposition themselves.

“Did not.”

“Yeah you did.” Axel’s on all fours, his knees at the edge of the low-rise bed, and Roxas' feet planted on the ground, standing between Axel's legs. “Now c’mon,” looking behind himself, Axel asks, “Do you need a step ladder or a box to stand on?” He receives a sharp slap to his ass, making him giggle.

Roxas pulls Axel’s hips back against himself so the man sinks a little lower, placing him at the perfect level for Roxas to comfortably slip his cock in, which he looks forward to doing… after squirting lube into Axel’s ass and slathering it onto his cock.

He runs his swollen cockhead against Axel's backside—up and down, up and down. It feels really good. He can't remember feeling so hard in a long time. It goes beyond the immediate sensation in his shaft; heat and anticipation sit in his stomach, his throat feels parched, his hands clammy, and a faint buzz vibrates in his hands and arms. Axel's taut ass looks good enough to eat. Maybe he'll eat him out one day—turn him into the little begging bitch Roxas suspects he is behind all the smarm and cockiness. But for now… he takes a deep breath, swallows the viscous lump in his throat and pushes into Axel’s warmth with no further fanfare. 

He receives a cry from Axel. Roxas grips the dipshits hips and raws himself into oblivion: pushing and pulling, pistoning his hips, increasing speed, slapping against Axel harder, winding the knot inside his own gut tighter. _Fuck_ , Axel’s ass feels incredible around his buzzing and throbbing erection. Roxas doesn't care if he's causing the asshole pain—Axel's probably getting off on it anyway. 

He stays focused on the amazing heated feelings that Axel’s ass bring out in him. The cries out of that dumb mouth sound like music to Roxas. He likes the garbled mess of moans, murmurs, and expletives leaving Axel as he nails the moron as hard as he can.

A familiar cry rises out of Axel. Roxas slams on the breaks, holding Axel’s hips in place and grasping the hot cock between Axel’s legs tightly. He can feel the throb of Axel’s ass against his own throbbing cock, pulling at his pleasure. A sharp tingle runs through Roxas and he curls his toes against the floor as he chases his own need while denying Axel his.

Axel swears under his breath as he sits on the edge of immense euphoria and longs to cum but can’t. A low moan leaves Roxas, and Axel swears his ass feels fuller than before. 

Roxas slows his movement and jerks into Axel with shallow thrusts as his pleasure releases into that tight fuckable heat.

“Did you just cum in my ass?” Axel asks, mildly outraged at the double-standard.

The words are almost like wind to Roxas, but he makes sense of them after a small pause to his rocking motions. Roxas can't bring himself to answer past a deeply satisfied rumbling chuckle in his throat. Axel whines, his stomach knotted into oblivion with the need for release, but Roxas keeps gripping the base of his cock and twists the hair tie tighter, sending delicious shooting pain through Axel that _almost_ compares with climax, but doesn't _quite_ hit the same spot.

Roxas returns to his senses and begins rolling his hips again. He pushes through the sensitivity and keeps fucking Axel: slow at first, but building momentum. He takes his hand off Axel’s shaft when the man’s panting evens out. They get into their loud slapping rhythm moments later. 

Axel can’t stop moaning and rolling his head from the pleasure inflicted on his ass and the deep ache in his groin. He runs his mouth a little, to help distract from the immense need to cum, “You always wear a scowl—always look so serious. Man, the first time I met you—you looked like you’d eaten a lemon. I don’t know why… you never liked me. You always came across like such a deadbeat—”

Roxas flicks the band against Axel’s cock several times telling him to, “Shut the fuck up,” in a low growl. He cums again as the irritation he feels with Axel, mingled with the intense grinding stimulation around his shaft and head, becomes too much.

Axel coos and his insides flutter as he realizes Roxas just had another orgasm. “I’m that good, huh?” he teases through his puffing breaths.

“Shaddap. Nothin’ to do with you,” Roxas pants heavily and keeps rolling his hips, chasing the delicious sensations in his shaft. He absolutely loves grinding through his sensitivity to arrive at another orgasm. He loves denying Axel his while indulging in multiple ones.

“C’mon, babe, it’s my turn now.” Axel rocks his hips forward and back, giving Roxas a little more speed, but the hands on his hips keep holding him, controlling the tempo and not letting Axel grind the way he wants. Axel pulls his hips forward, forcing Roxas to slip out of his ass, and he rolls over. “Take this off me, sit on me, and fuck me into orgasm, _now,”_ Axel commands.

“Or what, bitch? What if I leave?”

“Then I’m gonna get myself off.” Axel reaches down to touch his aching erection. 

Roxas strikes out with his hand, capturing Axel’s wrist. “Don’t!” he snaps and yanks Axel forward, toward the edge of the bed. Roxas leans down and looks for—he finds his belt, grabs it, and loops it around Axel’s wrists, tying the man’s hands together.

Axel looks at Roxas, astounded at the feral satisfaction on his face.

“Where do you keep that vibrator?”

Axel’s eyes go wide. “No!”

“Yes! Where is it?”

“Not telling.”

Roxas scoffs. He shoves Axel down onto the bed with a bounce and then bounces over the bed himself to get to the other side where he rifles through Axel’s things. 

“Hey! No, that’s rude! Those are my private things,” Axel cries out again rolling over and reaches for Roxas but only catches an ankle between his bound hands.

“A-ha!” Roxas finds what he’s looking for and holds the prized blue item aloft. He shakes Axel’s hands off his foot and once again bounces to the other side of the bed, looking for the lube which he quickly locates. He’s got the toy slathered up in a matter of seconds, rolls Axel onto his back, lifts one long leg over his shoulder, opening Axel up wide. He lingers on the pouting outrage displayed on Axel’s face, and savors the way Axel is completely _his_ to do with as he pleases. He pushes the toy into Axel’s ass—going slow and enjoying watching the toy disappear and the way his cum squirts out of that tight ass. 

Axel loves and simultaneously hates Roxas’ cruelty. He cries out in sharp pain as the toy starts vibrating—at least it’s only the low setting… for _now._

Roxas slips the leg off his shoulder and climbs on top of Axel, smirking down at him with sick satisfaction. He teases himself on Axel for a moment, wiggling the hot cock’s weeping slit between his cheeks before he sinks back onto that impossibly hard rigidity. It’s searing hot inside Roxas’ ass. He moans in satisfaction at the stretch and heat and Axel’s stupid face twisting with agony.

Axel bites his knuckles to keep the whimpers inside because he can’t do anything to keep the tears from trickling out of the corners of his eyes. The sensation of Roxas _on_ him, the toy _in him_ , Roxas’ hand curled around and clasping the base of his shaft—stopping him from ejaculating—Axel can’t take it. It’s too much. He sobs with agony and bliss. Why is Roxas such a cruel bastard? Why did it take so many years to find this man of utter perfection and how did Axel ever get so lucky to unleash Roxas’ fury and wrath onto himself?

Roxas fucks himself hard, loving the absolute mess Axel’s in. He wants to feel the stupid dickhead’s ruin in his ass. He wants to be the cause of Axel’s undoing and wants to bask in having the ultimate upper hand… so he bides his time. He builds the momentum, only to deny Axel his release for the umpteenth time, while he himself rolls through two more of his own orgasms, spurting dribbling messes onto Axel’s abdomen and feeling a plethora of red hot pleasure shooting up his nerve endings brought on from the friction in his ass.

Axel’s crying, sobbing, squirming, _begging_ pleas of—“Please, Roxas, p-please, Lemme cum, please. Please…. Please….” make Roxas finally take pity on him.

He releases his grip on Axel’s cock, reaches for the remote, and turns the setting up to MAX. He rides Axel hard and deep, setting off another shuddering orgasm within himself as Axel shrieks with the tsunami of pleasure from his own, painfully euphoric climax. Unbearable heat gushes forth and Roxas can feel the slick and wet in his ass as he bounces and grinds on Axel, with shallow and deep thrusts.

Axel’s an utter blubbering mess. Incoherent nonsense falls out of his mouth as wave upon wave of molten pleasure and pain release and flush through his system and out into Roxas’ ass, who still grinds against him, milking him for more pleasure.

It’s the longest-lasting orgasm Axel’s ever had and he is _spent_. Every bone in his body’s turned to jello. His breath burns in his chest and throat, and his eyelids are so heavy that he cannot open them. He lies there, the closest to dead he’s ever been, but simultaneously every atom inside himself feeling vibrant and alive.

Roxas groans in satisfaction, turns off the vibrator and heaves himself off Axel’s gradually-wilting cock. Cum slides out of his ass. It heightens the feeling of satisfaction for him. Axel turned into a mushy mess, completely wrecked: shuddering, gasping for air, whimpers falling out of his mouth—this is a polaroid moment if ever there was one. Roxas can’t help but chuckle with glee even as his heart hammers painfully. He sits beside Axel for a while, as both of them catch their breaths and Axel returns to the land of the living.

Roxas takes out the toy from Axel’s ass and unties the belt which has left red marks on Axel’s wrists.

“You look like a real pretty whore when you’re fucked out of your brains,” Roxas admits, cupping Axel’s chin between his thumb and index finger, turning the limp noodle man’s face from one side to the other.

Axel just pants. His brain’s filled with static noise and completely flooded with dopamine and delicious endorphins.

Roxas laughs with greater strength at Axel being absolutely speechless. He pulls the now-wet hair tie off Axel’s cock. Axel groans and green eyes flutter open into slim slits that stare at him. Axel’s cheeks are ruddy, his lips plump, his body trembling. His mouth opens and something wordless passes his lips.

A smile tugs on the corners of Roxas’ mouth as affection bubbles up. He leans down and presses his lips to Axel’s for a fluttering moment, which stirs up a soft feeling inside his gut so different from the roiling fires of passionate lust he’s been going off of the entire time.

The softness startles him— _scares him_. He gets up and gets dressed, trying to avoid thinking about it.

Finally, fully dressed, there is just one more thing missing—Roxas picks his belt up from the bed where Axel still lies, not having moved a muscle this entire time. As Roxas loops the belt through his pants Axel’s voice rises from the depths of his chest, “Iveu”

“Huh?”

“I’ve you.”

Roxas stares at Axel who moves his head and opens his eyes wider. “I love you…—Stay.”

Roxas’ breath catches in his chest and he stares, not moving a muscle.

“Please stay,” Axel groans, trying to sit up but fails.

Roxas bursts with a sharp laugh. “I really did fuck your brains out. You’ve gone mad.”

Axel hums. “Roxas,” he gets out pathetically, managing nothing more than a twitch of his fingers. “‘M not scaring ya off… am I?”

Roxas swallows the lump forming in his throat. “No.” He walks over, kneels on the bed, shuffles closer and pats Axel’s hair. “You’re being dumb though.”

Axel grunts but manages to lift his hand and picks up Roxas’. He brings Roxas’ hand to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to the back of it before he drops their hands and sighs out the strain of that movement.

The soft touch and even softer kiss burn against Roxas’ skin. He gets up and heads for the door—his stomach rumbles. It reminds him of how awful the evening had been.

“Food… in kitchen,” Axel labors.

Roxas huffs and slips out into the living area. A part of him wants to leave but he’s also really fucking starving, especially after the idiot took him on such a lousy date, and after using up so much energy to nail the bastard and fuck them both raw. Roxas shivers with delight at that thought. While his stomach is empty his body still feels immensely satisfied. Axel can’t really mean what he’s said, but it’s all the same to Roxas, really: as long as they can keep doing what they did tonight. The thought of going back to under-the-desk bowjobs already feels like a disappointment to him. 

He refocuses on the task at hand: find some food. Axel’s apartment is small, but looks comfortable enough. Couch, TV, consoles. The kitchen is just a corner of the space. Roxas raids the fridge: sliced cheese, packaged and processed meat. He slaps that on some bread he finds in a bread bin and wolfs it down. He doesn’t want to stay too long and risk Axel coming to his senses. He doesn't know how he’d feel about it if Axel does. He doesn't want to think about it. 

Before he leaves he does pop his head back into the bedroom which is stuffy and smells like sex.

Axel’s lying on his stomach, his head facing the door, as if he’s slowly been dragging himself over this way.

“I’m leaving now. Thanks for the sex,” Roxas says, realizing too late how lame that sounds.

“Rox, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say what I said.”

Roxas purses his lips and tries to ignore the dull feeling growing in his chest. He changes the subject and tests to see if Axel was sincere with what he'd said earlier that night: “I wouldn’t mind doing this again with you in the future.”

Axel smiles, grateful that he hasn’t ruined everything. He can’t stand the thought of not seeing Roxas again after the punishing orgasm denial he received. He’s been sexed out of his mind. He wants to keep losing it like that, especially at Roxas’ hands. “Awesome. I really wanna keep doing this too. How’s tomorrow night sound?”

Roxas keeps the relief in check. “Yeah. Maybe. Your place—but you better order a fucking pizza. You owe me big time for putting up with your shit tonight.”

Axel manages an audible laugh. Shit… he really _does_ love Roxas—loves how salty the gremlin still is. “C’mon, this was great. Better than any fancy restaurant I could have taken you to.”

Roxas rolls his eyes. No way will he ever admit to that. “Sex isn’t food, dumbass. And I needed food.”

“You’re such a princess. But fine by me. Anchovies and pineapple?” Maybe he can figure out what topping Roxas hates so he can get a _topping_ after. 

Roxas catches Axel’s smirk. The bastard’s already scheming something, Roxas just _knows_ it. He fights down his own smile. “Yep, love both, so don’t even try to gross me out with having them on a pizza.”

Axel laughs some more. “Guess I’ll have to think harder on how to get you hard.”

“You do, you idiot.”

Roxas leaves the apartment with Axel’s laugh still sounding in his ears. He feels light and happy. Tonight was a good night after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the physical pay-off as much as Axel did 😏😏😏 The emotional pay-off is next week in the epilogue. 🎉🎉
> 
> ART Credits!! - I comissioned the amazing [Elder Lemon](https://twitter.com/elder_lemon) for the saucy image.
> 
> You know the drill: comments and kudos are da bomb!


	7. Epilogue - Salt and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel knows, even if Roxas never says it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. An epilogue.

Things change between Roxas and Axel. Axel’s less of an antagonizing asshole insofar as he doesn’t molest Roxas under the desk during their study groups anymore, but he still eats _plenty_ of bananas and custard-filled donuts. He still gets Roxas hot and bothered and enraged, making him pop angry boners which they later relieve in the comforts of their homes as they make a habit of ‘studying’ together over the weekends. 

Roxas finds himself at Axel’s place most of the time, since the dumb shithead gets super sleepy after sex and Roxas doens’t enjoy having the moron in his bed at night. Unfortunately, the thought of kicking out a sleepy-and-fucked-out-of-his-brain Axel in the middle of the night to make his way home in the dark is even less appealing, so to save them both the trouble Axel’s place it is.

They still fuck hard. Harder than ever, really. Roxas delights in finding Axel’s pain thresholds and pushing him past those points, and Axel loves everything Roxas dishes out. He, in fact, loves everything about Roxas. From the way he denies him his orgasms, to the way Roxas chews his pen when they _are_ studying and revising their work. The guy has a pretty cute face. Axel also loves the shitty moods Roxas gets into, and the laughs they share. There’s something genuine between them, beyond the mind-blowing sexual compatibility. He doesn’t say anything about it though, kind of waiting for Roxas to be the one to return the words he so unfortunately, and embarrassingly, had let slip out that one time. 

A few months into their relationship—Axel calls it one whereas Roxas just grumbles loudly at any mention of it—they’re sitting on Roxas’ lounge, taking a break from their studies by beating the shit out of each other in a video game when—

"Remember when we went to your apartment the first time and I fucked you so hard you lost your mind?” Roxas says, mid button-mash.

Axel chuckles. "Yeah? What about it?” He leans into Roxas with his shoulder with the force of trying to combo break the onslaught Roxas dishes out on his character.

Roxas' palms sweat. He can still change the subject, but it's been eating at him. He wants to know. “Do you remember what you said to me?”

Axel falters in his moves, getting hit by an array of punches. “Uh… I said many things to ya, which one do you mean?” Though he's pretty sure he knows which one and sweats up a storm in his head.

“You know,” Roxas drops far more casually than he feels. His heart hammers. It's just the video game and the action on-screen making him feel this way though.

“Oh.”

“What was that all about?" Roxas eyes Axel—he seems completely distracted. Roxas smirks and unleashes an even bigger flurry of hits on Axel, clawing back some of his hit bar.

Axel looks at Roxas, forgetting the game they’re playing and lets himself get annihilated.

“I beat you,” Roxas pronounces, well aware of having short-circuited Axel. He files his line of questioning away as a possible means of beating Axel at stuff in the future. But discussing this is uncomfortable enough for him to probably never bring it up again. 

Axel flicks his gaze between the screen and Roxas. “Yeah, you did.”

“So?” Roxa prompts, turning toward Axel.

"You know,” Axel shrugs. He doesn't know what Roxas wants. Is this a test? A trap? A… confession? Keenly… _warily_ , he waits to hear for an answer.

"I don't know. Which is why I’m asking. Do you?" Roxas finds himself fiddling with the joystick on the controller as he waits. Why can't the axhole just give him a straight answer?

"Do I what?"

Roxas purses his lips and keeps the frustrated groan inside. "Don't be such a big idiot and don't make me say it." Roxas wants to— _needs_ to hear it.

"Ahh…" Axel rubs at his head. His heart sinks and discomfort rises. Whatever… he'll risk the possible repercussions if it might get him something favorable… "Yeah. I said I loved you," he gets out past the growing lump in his throat and tries to haul his gaze up to meet Roxas' stern stare. "I still do. It wasn't just ‘cause you fucked me into next week." He tacks on a feeble, lopsided grin.

 _‘Hmpf’_ is the only response from Roxas. He didn't know what he was expecting his own response to be and doesn't know how he feels about Axel's words. Even after getting an answer he still doesn't know. Nothing's become clearer. He leaves his feelings behind and turns back to face the TV.

Axel watches Roxas, not knowing what to make of that. "Is… are we okay?" he asks, on the edge of his seat.

"I'm gonna hand you your ass." Roxas starts up another round and the conversation is forgotten about.

The fact that Roxas doesn’t run away after that exchange is good enough for Axel.

And as for Roxas… he continues to ignore the nice not-sex related feelings he gets from Axel when they spend time together. The flutters in his stomach, the growing urge to snuggle against the dipshit when they’re sitting on the couch together, or the wanting to stay in bed and run his fingers over the bites, scratches, and bruises he’s leaving all over Axel’s hot skin.

But with time his resolve melts. He starts staying the night and then it’s a slippery slope of having Axel over at his place—but only during the day, so Axel can sleep off his sex-induced drowsiness and then piss off back home. Or when Roxas invites him over for the evening, to watch a movie or game together, he lets—sometimes orders—Axel to blow him, since it’s the getting-naked-and-sticky-together that seems to tire Axel out the most.

Having Axel around serves as a wonderful distraction, especially around finals where Roxas is too stressed and too horny, and just wants the company of the lecherous ignoramus around the place.

He calls Axel up for an evening blowjob because he simply can’t concentrate anymore on writing essays and drafting thesis. While he waits for Axel, having unlocked the door for him, he pours over journal articles, makes notes, orders the information into bullet points———Roxas wakes with a start, a sheet of paper plastered to his cheek due to his drool. He peels it off, wipes his cheek, and rubs his eyes. There’s a blanket draped over his shoulders. He hears an indistinct noise and turns around to see the TV on, and Axel’s sitting upright, his legs on the coffee table, and his head tilted up to the ceiling as he's passed out on the couch. 

Something smells good. Roxas gets up and takes the blanket over to Axel, draping it over him. Looking at Axel's peaceful face makes Roxas yawn. He brushes his fingers lightly through red hair. Axel doesn't stir. Roxas smiles and returns his attention to the smell of food and the hunger rousing in his stomach. He pads over to the kitchen. The sink, which had been piled high with dirty dishes, is empty and all mugs are clean and the plates and cutlery are packed away. A meal is plated up for him: tuna pasta bake. Another strong, affectionate smile tugs at his lips. Axel's really sweet at times. Roxas bungs the plate into the microwave and goes to wash his face.

In the bathroom he sees it: the thick black marker on his forehead reading ‘Angry Midget’. Roxas squints at it with irritated amusement. He laughs, impressed that Axel managed to write it in reverse, so it can be made out easily enough in the mirror. Clearly, the bastard’s been practicing. 

Roxas washes his face, noting how the marker’s not coming off unless he scrubs hard. He decides to leave it for now and goes back outside as the microwave dings. But before he attends to it he finds a marker on his desk and goes over to a-still-sleeping Axel, scrawling _‘Roxass’ Cum Dump’_ on Axel’s cheek, with an arrow pointing to his mouth.

Satisfied, he goes to grab his meal and sits next to Axel on the couch, upping the volume on the TV and watching the movie that’s halfway finished playing.

* * *

Axel rouses after a while, feeling something pressed against himself. He yawns and stretches, wrapping his arm around Roxas, who’s huddled up against his side.

“Had a nice nap?” Roxas asks, looking up at him.

“Yeah.” Axel stifles another yawn and rubs at his eyes with his free hand. “You?”

“Yeah.”

Axel notices the writing on Roxas’ forehead looking a little weathered from where his angry midget had rubbed at it. That brings a smile to his face. He casts a look at the TV where the movie is heading into its climactic finale and he sees the empty plate on the coffee table. Squeezing Roxas' side, he rests his chin atop of blond hair.

They watch the movie in silence until the credits roll and after that Roxas crawls onto Axel’s lap, drapes his arms over the man's shoulders and starts kissing him with chaste pecks, that turn to lip sucks, and then a slow delve into moist heat. Axel hums in appreciation and rubs his hands in a way that gets his fingers meandering up, under Roxas' shirt, feeling supple skin.

A bubble of affection rises and bursts in Roxas. He pulls off Axel and huffs lightly. “Thank you for coming over and making me dinner.”

Axel squeezes Roxas’ waist, loving the squishy feel of him. “You’re welcome, my angry midget.” He holds back the giggle.

Roxas tries at an angry scowl but can’t manage it. “You’re such a douchebag.”

A high-pitched titter escapes Axel and he leans up to kiss Roxas some more. They indulge in each other for a moment, humming quietly and hands grip each other a fraction tighter. 

Breaking the kiss, Axel murmurs against lips, “So…" he presses another quick kiss there and pulls back, "you called me out all this way and I did your dishes and made you food and looked after you. Can I get my reward now?”

Roxas smirks. “You want to feast on my cum?”

Axel nods.

Roxas bursts into a fit of giggles, which wells suspicion in Axel. He glares. “Did you…—” He gasps. “You totally wrote something on my face, you little feral!” He touches his face all over— _his cheek?_

Roxas reaches an even higher-pitched giggle and half falls, half gets pushed to the side as Axel shoves him off. Axel heads to the bathroom, dying to see what the punk-ass bitch wrote on his face.

Roxas laughs all the louder when he hears the loud, _“Hey!”_ from the bathroom.

Axel storms out of the bathroom. “At least have some class and write it so I can read it in the mirror easily you lazy ho!” He runs over to the couch, throwing himself on top of Roxas, who shrieks. Axel digs his fingers into Roxas’ sides, tickling him and the both of them giggle and squirm until they land on the floor, which breaks them into a bigger fit of giggles.

Roxas calms himself first though and smiles down at Axel: his tormentor and his dream-boat, all wrapped up in a ridiculous package of sexy _ax_ holishness.

The look Axel sees Roxas give him stills his giggles and he reaches up, cupping Roxas’ cheek. “What?” he asks softly.

Roxas cups his hand over Axel's on his cheek. There's no longer a resistance in him—no use or wish to deny it. Axel's everything to him. Tonight proves it, _yet_ _again_. Axel's so sweet, so aggravating, so…. Roxas takes a few deep breaths, wets his lips, and says, “I love my cum dump.”

All thoughts vacate Axel’s brain. He blinks and stares. 

Roxas’ cheeks brighten to a rouge and the soft smile melts into a scowl. “Well, say something you dumb shit,” he growls as panic washes all niceness away.

Axel comes out of his stupor. He bursts out laughing. “God. There you are. Hey. I thought you just got body swapped with someone else for a second there.” He laughs some more, awash with incredible, fluttering relief and adoration.

Hot anger covers the embarrassing shame Roxas bastes in. He wrinkles his nose, feeling his instinctual reaction to smack the fuckhead and kick him out—maybe after forcing his cock down Axel's throat—no. Not tonight. He's gonna kick the shit out. He pulls Axel's hand off his cheek, slapping it down on the axhole's chest and makes to get up.

Axel stops laughing and holds on to Roxas so he can't leave him. “Hey, stay. I know you do," he says with affection, and he really means what he’s just said. He can tell Roxas cares for him in the small gestures and the shy little smiles he gives when he thinks Axel’s not looking. Not that it takes away from the momentous occasion of having just now heard Roxas lay his soul bare to him. He tries to put Roxas at ease by saying, "You don’t hafta say it, but I appreciate the sentim—

Roxas punches Axel in the shoulder.

 _"Ow_!” Axel winces.

Roxas climbs off. He growls out a, “I changed my mind.” Livid anger sends a tremble through his limbs.

Axel scurries after and catches Roxas’ wrist, yanking and flinging him down onto the couch. Axel hoofs it and clambers on top of Roxas where he kisses him against the cushions with all the warm affection he holds inside himself for his angry, shortass, beautifully turbulent Rox _ass_. He runs his hands over Roxas' body, finding all his favorite places: the nape of Roxas’ neck, and the curve of his ass. He holds and squeezes.

Roxas melts into the familiar and comforting touch. He winds his arms around Axel’s broad back and skinny waist. The embrace douses some of the panic.

They part and huff against each other.

“Should we try again?” Axel asks.

“Try what?”

“Our love confessions.”

Roxas shoves the heel of his palm into Axel’s face. Axel kisses him there, refusing to be pushed off.

“I love you, Rox- _ass_ Thompson, the guy with a massive Johnson.”

Roxas groans at how idiotic Axel’s being but he’s not mad about it. The weight in his chest feels feathery light. “I… love you, Ax _-hole_ King, you… aggravating pervy thing.”

Axel cracks up laughing and kisses Roxas some more, indulging a little with a sucking of lips, and then a lot with a deep-delving tongue. He rubs Roxas' incredibly fine body and embarks on his mission to undo Roxas' pants. “Lemme put my mouth to good use for you.”

The relief over having told Axel what's been sitting on his chest for probably far longer than he's comfortable to admit, feels really good. Axel's hands and his perfect, shiver-inducing kisses feel divine. Roxas presses his hips up into Axel: the pulse in his groin already growing with anticipation. But he stops Axel with a, “Hey, wait.”

“Hm?” Axel pushes his fingers down, under Roxas’ boxers, feeling the bulging head.

“Ah.” Heat rises to Roxas’ cheeks once more and his heart ramps up a little. “You wanna go to my bedroom… spend the night?”

Axel’s mouth falls open. He blinks. And blinks some more. He nods.

“Stop tempting me with your mouth hanging open like that or we’ll never get to my bed,” Roxas jibes playfully, and tries to distract himself from the fact that he’s letting his boundaries slip and what a massive fucking deal this is right now and why exactly did he even decide to open up to Axel about his shitty little— _big—_ feelings?

Axel clamps his mouth shut, jerks away from Roxas, scrambles to a stand, and pulls Roxas up by the hand.

Roxas can’t help but laugh over Axel’s eagerness. It’s kind of nice. Axel’s all kinds of nice. The warm fuzzies turn into a flurry inside of Roxas. It’s been happening more and more. Maybe _that’s why_ he’s told Axel?

“My little angry midget isn't quite so angry anymore, huh? Hope it won’t impede your sexual performance.” Axel smirks as he walks Roxas over to the bedroom.

With a wrinkle of his nose, Roxas glares at Axel. “You're never gonna stop making me mad. You’re well on your way to a spanking.”

“Oooh goody.” Axel gives a lecherous wink, absolutely delighted to still have Roxas' anger directed at himself, but now also so incredibly ecstatic over Roxas telling him that he also holds his heart. Roxas telling him that means more to Axel than he can fathom.

Roxas breathes a sigh of relief which turns into a chuckle. It doesn’t feel like anything’s changed between them. _Good._ Or maybe things have gotten _better?_ He’s certainly only got _mild_ regrets over having fessed up to the shithead about how he feels. He’ll no doubt put that irritation to good use.

They disappear into Roxas’ bedroom to indulge each other's appetites—rough kisses, scraping fingernails, teasing touches. So many teasing touches and denials of pleasurable release. Hair pulling, name-calling, skin slapping. Hard fucking, bed creaking, low and deep moans. Sweat. Tears. Cum. Warm embraces, and soft kisses, and gentle strokes. Whispered 'i love yous', and tingling caresses over sensitive skin.

They lie huddled together in bed, Axel completely spent and sweaty and asleep, curled up against Roxas, who holds him and plays with damp locks of red hair. 

In the stillness of his room, bathed in blissed-out feelings of contentment and the weight of Axel in his arms, Roxas certainly has to concede that things have changed. They definitely feel better. A string of warm feelings swirl inside. He's relieved to not shy away from them. Happy that he's stopped denying himself all the things that Axel brings out in him. He's so grateful that Axel knows and accepts what he's holding inside. 

He could have never imagined that he would ever find himself here with such tender and warm thoughts for the obnoxious redhead, but he's oh so glad for it and falls into a peaceful sleep against his favorite axhole.

_____❤_____

* * *

_**~cream pudding** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. It was an absolute blast to write this for sujurean, and myself.  
> End credit song [Real Love by Nothing But Thieves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gX_mRmCmNE&ab_channel=NBTVEVO).
> 
> Please, if you enjoyed it, share it around, leave comments, and kudos and I look forward to bringing you more AkuRoku stories, sometime, somewhere, in the future. 😘
> 
> ~🍮~


End file.
